How About Now
by Destin-Jackson19
Summary: wattpad story


Malachi Orchid  
Freshman advice, before you get into high school you think

Me and my friends are gonna be friends forever

I'm gonna pass every class with flying colors

Everyone is gonna love me, and we're all gonna sing and dance on the lunch room tables

Wrong , Completely and utterly wrong. When you get to high school you won't have the same friends you had in middle school. Your barely gonna pass all your classes, no matter how hard you study, and no one is gonna sing and dance with you on the lunch room tables. So you can get all those cliche Disney movies out your head, cause that's not how high school works sweetie.

I myself had to learn the hard way, but I'm a senior now so I'm over the depressing freshman phase. I've made new friends to make up for the friends I've lost in previous years, and my grades are slightly better, but no one won't sing and dance on cafeteria tables with me.

Don't get me wrong, high school has it fun moments at times, like prom or field trips. But high school is still school. From the unfair teachers to the immature students to the time consuming homework. Luckily for me, I only have a few months of this hell hole, and then I'm off to New York to attend my dream school.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud fits of laughter.

I rolled my eyes as I know that laugh from anywhere. It was nobody but Nathaniel Lopez. The most annoying, little butt head that attends William Grady High school. To my luck I had to sit right in front of him and his friends. I turned my head slightly just to get a glimpse of what they found oh so funny. They all had their eyes glued to Nathaniel's phone.

Most likely watching porn, like the hormonal teenagers they are.

" Idiots, ", I mumble as I turned back around to face the teacher, , who was writing something on the white board that I could barely make out cause of the dry black marker he wrote with.

After he was done writing whatever he was writing he turned to face the class. " Okay class, so today I was thinking we talk about the dead . "

The whole class seemed to have a confused look on their face at what just said. This was AP Literature so why would he want to talk about dead people .

" Can someone name a few dead celebrities ? ", He continued, I watched as some of the people in the class hands flew up.

I played with the gum in my mouth with my tongue as I waited for to call on someone.

" Name someone for me Ejay . "

I eyes landed on Ejay who had his head down, but quickly jolted up at the call of his name. " Huh ? "

" Name a dead celebrity for me . ", repeated.

Ejay had a confused look on his face, " Um, Michael Jackson . "

I chuckled a little at Ejay. It's kinda hard to believe that me and him were the best of friends growing up. I mean like we are so opposites.

He's tall I'm short

He plays football, and I play Pokemon

He watches ESPN, and I watch anime

People always say opposites attract, but they never said for how long. When we started high school Ejay 's not like I have harsh feelings towards Ejay, its just I've moved on, and so has he. He's on to bigger and better things now I guess. He's the starting shooting guard , has a beautiful girlfriend, and he's not as irritating as the other jocks.  
When you see Ejay you would think he's a thug by the way he dresses, and both of his arms being covered in colorful tattoos, but he's the complete opposite. He's very intelligent, and he has a good head on his shoulders. He gives off this intimidating vibe, but once you get to know him he's a really chill dude. It's ashamed we're not close anymore, but it's whatever. No hard feelings.

Ejay caught me starring at him, and gave me a sly nod. I returned , and went back to listening to talk about dead people.

" So I was thinking I would let you all do this proje- He was cut off by the whole class groaning.

" Aw come on guys, this project should be fun and easy since I'm letting you do it with a partner. ", defended.

A random red headed girl raised her hand in the air, " So do we get to chose our own partner ? ", She asked.  
slowly shook his head, " Um no, I chose them for you . "

The whole class erupted into groans. " Why can't we choose our own partners ? ", I asked.

crossed his arms over his chest, " Cause if I let you choose your friend your never gonna get any work done. "

I rolled my eyes. I don't even have any friends in this class so I don't know why I'm taking part in this debate.

" Now listen up for you partners . ", said as he grabbed a stack of papers off his desk.

Samantha and Lucas

Malik and Joshua

Tori and Asia

Can you just get to my name already.

Nathaniel and Gigi

Malachi and Ejay

Bitch.

I looked back at Ejay who eyes were glued to me. He smiled, and gave a wave. I ignored him, and turned around to who had just finished calling out everyone's partners.

Great, just my luck. Of course I would get paired with the one person I didn't want to get paired with. How much more cliché could it get ?

" Aw man Ejay, looks like you got paired with the fag . ", Nathaniel sneered.

I glared at him, " Eat my ass you bitch."

" Hey, language . ", interrupted.

Nathaniel glared at me, and I shot him the middle finger. Nathaniel has been a pain in my ass ever since I came out my sophomore year. He's literally the only person that talks about me being gay, everyone else is fine with it. I swear it's like the dude is obsessed with me.

cleared his throat catching everyone's attention. " Now that I've chosen you guys partners I wanna explain the project. "

I sighed as I took the old gum from my mouth and put it under the desk. This has to be the longest period ever, I swear.

" This project shouldn't take you all more than a couple of days, so it's due this Friday. On this project I want you all to find a dead celebrity and type a three page report on them, simple . ", flashed a toothy smile.

I'm still stuck on the fact that I got partnered with Ejay. I'd be better off doing this by myself, like I'm used to doing. I haven't spoken to Ejay in so long, it's gonna be super awkward. I just shook my head as I began gathering my things, because the bell was about to ring any minute.

The bell rang just as i predicted dismissing everyone to their next class. I slung my book bag over my shoulder, and started making my way to the door, but i felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ejay with a cheesy grin.

" So about the project ? ", He said

I sighed as I propped my hand on my hip, " Yeah ? "

" So where do you wanna do it at ? ", He asked

I shrugged, " Where ever you wanna do it . "

Ejay rubbed the back of neck, and bit his bottom lips, something he does when he's nervous. Its funny how even though we haven't talked in forever I still mange to remember the little things he does. I watched as his dark brown eyes scanned around the room.

" Oh ! ", he blurted causing me to jump a little, " We can do it at my house, you still remember where I live ? "

" Yep, " I answered popping the P, " You stay right night door . "

He nodded, " So I guess I'll see you after school then. "

" Yeah, whatever . ", I turned on my toes, and proceed walking to my next period class.

*  
Yes, a new story, and yes im keeping this one !  
I write these chapters on my phone just because I feel that it's more easy for me, cause when I type of my computer it feels like I'm doing homework and I get bored really easy. But I do edit my chapters on my computer cause I have this editing website that corrects my grammar and punctuation.

o  
Elliot Lewis In The Multimedia

"So your going over Ejay's house after school ?",Courtney, my best friend asked as she grabbed a healthy green salad from the lunch line.

I shrugged grabbing a salad as well, "Yeah I kinda have to, I really can't afford to get a failing grade on this project."

Tiny, my other best friend nodded, "Well it shouldn't be that weird considering you guys were once best friends."

"Yeah, but I haven't had a real conversation with Ejay since freshman year.", I say as I paid the lunch lady the money for the salad.

Tiny, Courtney, and I all walked to our lunch booth that we've been sitting at since sophomore year. My eyes spotted Ejay sitting at his usual table with the rest of the football players, and a few cheerleaders. I knew of few of them, but some I didn't know the name of.

"Since we're on the subject, why did you and Ejay ever stop being friends ?", Courtney asked as she shoved some lettuce into her mouth.

"I really don't wanna talk about this right now ."

Tiny rolled her eyes, " Tell us. "

I sighed as I dug my fork into my salad, " Okay, we stop being friends because we never had time to hang out with each other. "

Courtney eyebrows scrunched together, "Explain . "

" Like we barely had time to see other, he was so busy with basketball that after a while he just forgot about me, no hard feelings though. ", I shrugged as I took a bite of my salad.

"Well maybe you two can reconnect that old friendship.", Tiny smiled her famous smile, showing off her silver braces.

I groaned, " No I'm over it, and so is he. After we're done doing this project we'll just go back to ignoring each other existence."

Courtney chuckled, "Tiny why you always trying to be ?"

We all shared a laughed at Courtney, but she was telling the truth. Tiny was the nicest, and most friendly girl I have ever met. I honestly think she doesn't have a mean bone in her little body, but that's just Tiny. The girl couldn't be mean to her worst enemy.

Courtney on the other hand was a bitch, but she's my bitch so it's okay for me to say that. Chase is your typical light skin girl, from the light skin to her beautiful light-brown eyes, to her natural curly black hair. She reminded me of a bratz doll.

Tiny playfully rolled her glossy brown eyes, "Well my bad for wanting to spread love, peace, and happiness."

After lunch my next two class period flew by, and it was now time to go home. Luckily for me I live right around the block from the school. It sometimes kinda embarrassing cause I see all the other seniors driving their new cars they got over the summer while I'm stuck walking. Its not like my parents can't afford to get me a car, it's just I don't know how to drive yet. I know I should be ashamed of myself for not knowing how to drive at my age, it's just I never really took the time out to learn when I was younger.

The sudden sound of a car horn snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked and seen Ejay in his black Mercedes Benz with the windows rolled down.

Oh course it would be him, who else would it be right ?  
" You need a ride Partner ?", He asked.

I shook my head, as I continued walking on the pavement.

"Get in my car so we can go straight to my house, and start working on the project. "

I groaned, " I'm fine Elliot, I'll just meet you there. ", I said calling him by his real name.

"What kinda partner would I be if I let my partner do that ?", Ejay cheesed.

I stopped, and turned to Ejay who's car was very close to the pavement. "If I get in the car will you stop calling me partner ?"

Ejay nodded, and I slung my book bag over my shoulder as I made my way to the car. "It smells like baby powder.", I said as I got in the car.

He raised his eyebrow, "But baby powder isn't a bad smell."  
"Yeah, but it's weird that your car smells like it . "

Ejay didn't say anything, he just laughed a little as he focused on the road. The car was silent as he drove us to his house which was right around the block, so we got there in like five minutes.

" Haven't been here in a while have you ?", He said getting out of the car.

I kissed my teeth, " I live right next door, I see your house every freaking day.",

Ejay and I walked inside his two story house. Even though I haven't been in here in a few years everything still looked the same from what I remember.

"My laptops upstairs.", Ejay walked upstairs ,and I followed behind him.

When I walked into Ejay's room I was surprised that it still looked the same. He still had posters of professional NBA and NFL players scattered across his walls. He had the same large king size bed with blue sheeting to match the drapes. Very boyish if I might add. I noticed that you could see the window that led into my room from his window.

Weird .

"Did you know that you can see inside my room from your window?", I asked looking through the window.

" Yeah, you don't remember when we used to write notes to each other through the windows when we got in trouble."

" Oh my god yes, I remember .", I said embarrassed at how lame we were back then.

Ejay grabbed his MacBook that laid on his bed, " So what do we do again ?"

I took a seat on Ejay's bed. "We're supposed to choose a dead celebrity, and type a three page report on them."

" This should be easy, so who do you wanna do ?"  
"I don't know you choose ."  
"I can't think of anybody, you choose ."  
I sighed as I thought of a random dead celebrities, " How about we do Marilyn Monroe ."  
" That thot."  
I punched him in the arm, " She was not a thot, she was a hard working women who people misunderstood."  
Ejay rubbed his arm, " I didn't know you were such a Marilyn Monroe fanatic."

I nodded, " Yeah, after I watched that lifetime movie on her I became obsessed with her. "  
Ejay began typing away on his computer. I scanned him as his eyebrows furrowed at the laptop screen. His tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Ejay has change a lot over the years, well appearance wise. He wasn't no longer the tall, lanky kid I knew in the had muscles that were covered with colorful tattoos on each arm. He had a little bit of stubble, that made him look a little older than he actually is. He still had that baby face that Ive grown to appreciate. It's hard to believe that we were once the best of friends.

Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter  
Random rant : Don't you hate when your reading a boyxboy story and the main character is really feminine. Like they make them wear girl clothes, and give them female features such as a curvy body, long hair, and sometimes they even goes as far to give them a VAGINA ! That ruins the whole purpose of the book being a boyxboy book ? I don't know were y'all did y'all research on gays, but that is not how they act, and that's very stereotypical of you to describe them in that way.

? I should rant more ! :)

e  
Courtney and Tiny in the multimedia

Courtney, Tiny and I all sat in the school library. We had a substitute in our French class, and we asked her can we go to the library to work on some work. She let us go without hesitation. We were all sitting at a round table in the back just on our phones talking about random things.  
" This is how I wanna get my hair next time.", Tiny showed Courtney, and I a picture of girl who's hair was short and curly, and also a sandy red color.  
" It's cute . ", I said honestly, but I really like Tiny's hair the way it is. She a has long sleek black hair that she inherited from her Asian mother and it went well with her carmel skin tone. She also has the most cutest dark brown almond shape eyes. She was perfect.  
Courtney nodded, "I think you'll look cute with that color."  
Tiny grinned as she went back to scrolling through he phone. I looked at Courtney who was applying mascara to her thick lashes. "So Malachi, how did your project thing go with Ejay go ?", She asked.  
I shrugged, " It was fine I guess, we're almost finish so today might be the last time we may need to work on it."  
Tiny raised an eyebrow, " So are y'all back friends again or what ?"  
I rolled my eyes, " No Ling Ling.", I called her by her nickname I know she hates.  
She gasped, " I don't do nails for you, you butt wipe. "  
Courtney and I looked at each other, and burst into fits of laughter at Tiny. You see Tiny doesn't like to curse so she just says the definition of the curse words or she says the letter that it starts with instead. I told you she's to nice.  
" Tiny why can't you just be a normal person and say the word ?", Courtney laughed.  
Ting turned up her nose, "Cause I'm classy, and classy ladies don't do that."  
I kissed my teeth, " Girl bye. "  
" Shhh ! ", The pale skinned librarian shushed us. We all just starred at her as she pushed her glasses on her nose.  
I held in my laughter as I looked at Courtney, and Tiny who were holding back theirs as well. " Did she just tell the triplets to hush ?", Courtney laughed referring to us as our old clique name.  
Back in our sophomore year me, Courtney, and Tiny made up a little clique name for the three of us. We called ourselves the Triplets. I know, lame right, but we called ourselves that cause we always stayed with each other, and had each other got to the point were people would ask us if we were triplets for real. We went along with, and still till this day. These two girls are really the only people I consider to be friends, and I'm okay with that.

I wouldn't trade these two girls for nothing.

My next few classes flew by, and it was now time to go home. I was putting my notebooks in my locker when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see a smiling Ejay.  
" Hey. ", He greeted .  
I nodded, " Wassup ?",

" I have basketball practice this afternoon, and I wondering would you like to come to the gym and wait until I'm done so we can just drive to my house, and finish the project."  
I shrugged, " Eh, I don't know. "  
" We don't practice for that long, I swear it'll be over before you know it."  
I leaned my back against the cold metal lockers. "Why do you always want me to ride with you ?"  
I find it really weird that Ejay keeps wanting me to ride with him or whatever. I don't know if he's trying to reconnect our friendship or not, but it's not gonna happen. Like I said, I have no hard feelings towards Ejay I just don't wanna be his friend again.  
Wow, I sound like a six year old.  
Ejay gave a simply shrugged, "Are you gonna come or not ?"  
I sighed, " I guess so. I have nothing else better to do . "  
Ejay patted my shoulder, and I quickly dusted his hand off me. He had a smug look on his face. " Mal, stop acting like I'm a stranger."  
I became tense as he called me by my childhood nickname. No one called me that but him. It's so strange hearing it come from his mouth since I haven't heard him say it so long.  
" That's not my name. ",  
Ejay mouth opened to speak, but he closed it before saying anything. instead he just started walking toward the football field, and I followed.

I was sitting on the bleachers as the cold gymnasium air brushed against my brown skin. I swear if this practice doesn't end before five I'm gonna kill Ejay, and that's a promise. He got me over here freezing my butt off, and I just can't deal. I don't like the heat, I prefer to be cold, but I like to be cold with a jacket on. I know that sounds weird but it's true. It always seems that I'm always the happiest when it's winter. Winter brings back the memories of the good ole days me and my family used to have.  
I watched as Ejay and the rest of the basketball players were doing their stretches on the gym floor. I spotted Ejay in his green jersey with the number '7' on it with yellow, and orange coloring. Ejay has had that same number since freshman year. I remember cause he used to make me paint it on my arm when I came to his games. I went to almost every one of Ejay's games. I always supported him, that was until we drifted apart.  
" Hey Malachi . ", A soft voice spoke snapping me out of my daze.  
It was Emily, Ejay's girlfriend. Emily and Ejay have been dating for a long time. I don't know excellently when they started dating, but they've been at for a while. Emily was a cheerleader, as cliche as it seemed her and Ejay were a power couple. I would see them on the halls looking all cute and stuff. They were really cute together.  
" What you doing out here ?", She asked. I noticed Emily was in a crop shirt with some nike shorts ,and some roshe runs. She must have just came from practice.  
" I'm waiting on Elliot so we can finish this project. ", I told.  
She nodded, her dirtyblonde hair that was tied half up half down had gotten in her face. Emily was really a gorgeous girl. She has fair skin that went good with her baby doll light brown eyes, and her hair was long and dirty blonde. She's defiantly one of the prettiest white girls I've ever seen.  
" Oh yeah, he told me that you two were working on a project together. ", Emily nodded.  
" Why you out here ?", I asked already knowing the question.  
She sighed as she slap her hands against her thighs, " For Ejay, you know trying to be a supportive girlfriend and all. "  
" Um why are they practicing when basketball season doesn't start till next month ?", I asked confused as I watch Ejay dribble the ball down the court.  
"Because their coach likes to train them all year round, same for my coach, but it's whatever cause I'm always supporting Ejay. On and off the court."

I chuckled at her, " You two are so cute together. ". I admitted,  
Emily flashed me a smile, " Thank you ."

After about thirty minutes of talking to Emily, Ejay was finally done with practice. I watched as he walked up to bleachers towards us. " Hey baby .", He greeted Emily with a kiss on the forehead.  
" You look good out there . ", Emily complimented his performance.  
Elliot chessed, " Want me to come pick you up after Malachi and I finish the project ?"  
Emily nodded, " Yes please . "  
I raised an eyebrow at them. I wonder do they have sex. I gagged in my mind at the thought of Ejay pounding into Emily's small frame.

I'm loving this story :)  
Comment  
Vote  
Follow

r  
Emily Huff In The Multimedia

" Marilyn Monroe was found dead in the bedroom of her Brentwood home by her psychiatrist Ralph Greenson after he was called by Monroe's housekeeper Eunice Murray on August 5, 1962. She was 36 years old at the time of her death. Her death was ruled to be a barbiturate overdose.", I read aloud to Ejay who typed away on his laptop.  
" Can you repeat the first sentence?", He asked scratching his head, he was stressed.  
" You need to start listening. "  
Ejay kissed his teeth, " Well it's kinda hard to listen when your talking like you have ADHD. "  
I chuckled to myself, " How many more sentences until we have our three pages ?"  
Ejay squinted his eyes at his laptop screen. " Um about twenty six . "  
" You can handle that before tomorrow right ?", I asked as I grabbed my book bag off of his floor.  
A low sigh escaped his lips as he nodded, " I'll see what I can do Mal. "  
I glared at Ejay who threw his hands up in defense. " My bad, Malachi."  
I nodded as I made my way out of his room. I walked down the stairs, and exited the Ejay's house, and walked next door to mine. " The king has arrived to his kingdom ! ", I exclaim as I entered.  
My mother who was sitting criss cross applesauce on the granite counter top on her iPad gave me smile. " Malachi, where you been boy ?"  
I threw my book bag on the counter as I let out a sigh of relief. I was so tired from working on that project for four days straight. Hopefully Ejay really does finish the rest of them sentences so we won't get a low grade.  
" I was over Ejay's house, again . ", I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water.  
My mother raised an eyebrow, " You two have been spending an awful amount of time together. "  
I rolled my eyes at her as I took a sip of water. " Mom it isn't like that, we've just been doing this project together, and we're done now so you won't see me hanging with him again . "  
" What ever happened to you two? Y'all used to be so close, Me and Maria could never keep you guys apart. "  
I shrugged, " People grow apart . "  
She shook her head, " You got a boyfriend yet child ? "  
I gasped, She's always asking me about boys and things ever since I came out two years ago. I love that she supports me, but she so nosy on my love life which is non existent by the way. " No mother, I told you I'm single until thirty . "  
She laughed aloud, " Boy, I hope you find the perfect boyfriend soon so I can get my adopted Asian grand babies . "  
"Stop asking for Asian grand kids,and I don't want a boyfriend right now. "  
" Hey I'm just asking, cause you know I just want you to be happy.", She smiled.

" I don't need a man to be happy mother. ", She rolled her as she walked into the living room.  
I shook my head at my witty mother. I know she seems all happy and free willing , but I hear the silent cries at night. I know she misses my father, he was her everything. I don't get why my father did what he did. He claimed he was drunk at the time, but that doesn't make it any better. He lied to me. He lied to my mother. My father who I trusted was seeing another women behind my mothers back, but that's even the fucked up part. The fucked up part is that he had a child with the lady.  
I been knew my parents were having trouble staying together years before that scandal happen. They would always argue, and it got to the point were I would runaway from home just to get away from all the bickering. That's actually how I met Ejay, but that's a story for another time.

As I walked up the stairs to my room I did a free fall onto my bed as I let out a sigh of relief.  
" God, I've missed you so much. ", I muffled into the bed sheets.  
I turned over, and looked through my window. I could see Ejay in his dark room with only the laptop screen shining light on his light skin face. I turned my body the other way,and drifted off to sleep.

I could feel the sunlight beaming against my face causing me to awake from my slumber. A yawn escaped my lips as I stretched out my arms. I rubbed my tired eyes adjusting them to the light. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand looking at the time.  
7:30  
I sighed as I got up from bed. I must have been really tired considering I didn't hear my alarm go off. My mother goes to work at night, and doesn't gets off until the afternoon so I always have the house to myself in the mornings. I grabbed my phone, and headed to the bathroom. I decided I would take a bath just because it was well needed. I've been under so much stress with that project lately that I just need some time to relax. I let the hot bath water fill the tub.  
I didn't care about being late to school, its Friday anyways so who cares right ? I cut the water off after it filled the tub. I stripped off my clothes, and I sunk down in the calming hot water. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I leaned my head back.  
" This was well needed . "  
After about thirty minutes I got out of the relaxing shower. I dried my wet body off with a towel, and made my way back into my room. I looked at the time on my phone .  
8:05  
I was late for first period, but I don't care. I stood at my closet only in my boxers. I don't have a reason to look nice today. Ain't nobody at that school for me so why try. I decided on a white tank top with some army green slim fit jeans , and my White Metallic 5s. I grabbed my white an grey windbreaker because I didn't feel like having to iron a shirt.  
The chill morning breeze hit against my face as I opened the door. I walked outside, and started making my way to school. Partynextdoor blasted through my headphones as I walked on the grey pavement. " I know you want a break from Toronto.", I sang to myself.  
I looked around at the empty street. I swear it feels like I'm the only kid that lives on this street sometimes. Like no one goes outside anymore. The only person I ever see outside is Ejay, and that's because he always playing basketball in his backyard, or he's outside with his baby sister.  
" Yo Malachi . ", I rolled my eyes as the familiar black Mercedes pulled up to the pavement.  
" What Elliot ?"  
He kissed my teeth, " Stop calling me Elliot bruh."  
I crossed my arms, " But that's your name."  
" Just call me Ejay, Elliot is long gone."

Oh trust me I know.  
I continued walking as Ejay drove along the pavement keeping pace with me. " Wanna ride Malachi ?"  
" Every time I see you your always asking me to ride with you, like what is up ?", I questioned.  
Ejay gave a sly shrug, " Just looking out for an old friend that's all."  
I didn't say anything. I could feel a smile growing upon my face. I don't know why though. " Ah, you know you wanna get in. ", Ejay smirk.  
I playfully rolled my eyes at him as I made my way over to the passenger side, and got in the car. my eyes came in contact with a grinning Ejay with both hands on the steering wheel. " You still haven't gotten rid of this baby power smell. ", I laugh.  
" I like it so shut up . ", He laughed as he turned a corner.  
I didn't say anything as I leaned against the window watching the houses that we drove by. It was awkward being alone in a car with someone you lost all connections with.  
" But in all honesty Malachi," , Ejay spoke, " I do miss our friendship. Working on this project with you really showed me how much fun we used to have together. I miss having you as my best homeboi. "  
I bit my bottom lip. I didn't know what to say. Hell, what was I supposed to say. All I could do was give a simple nod. I could feel Ejay starting at me, but I refused to make eye contact as my were still looking out the window. I heard him give a sigh, and then it got silent again.

*  
Comment and tell what you guys think so far :)  
Vote  
Comment  
Follow

e  
Wattpad won't load the multimedia image, can someone tell me how to fix that !  
Elliot P.O.V  
I sat in second period contemplating what happened earlier with Malachi and I. I basically just confessed how much I missed him being my friend, and all he gave me in return was a simple nod.

A fucking nod !

I don't get Malachi. I know I kind abandon him in the past. With his parents going through a divorce, and him getting teased a lot back then I knew he had it tough, but when I see him now he always has a smile on his face. He's change so much since we were kids. He no longer had those metal braces on his teeth, and he had gotten rid of the big frame glasses he wore. He was now more masculine, and his facial features had deepen. He wasn't the Malachi I knew as a child, he's changed. I don't mean that in a negative way either. I see the way he takes up for himself when someone tries to harass him, he's more outspoken then he was years ago.  
The sudden sound of the school bell ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my book bag off the back of the desk chair, and exited the class. I spotted Emily leaning against a nearby locker waiting for me like she does everyday. A smile grew on her face as she saw me walking towards her.  
" Hey Love.", I spoke as I attacked her forehead with a kiss. She intertwined ours hands as we started walking towards our second period class which was Physical Education.  
" Something bothering you?", She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Emily knew me well, I couldn't hide anything from her, but I didn't feel like explaining to her the whole Malachi issue. " No, I'm good . "  
Emily looked at me for a while before she went back to typing away on her phone. I looked around the packed halls searching for a few familiar faces. A small grin grew on my face as I spotted my brothers Deontae, Khalid, and Nolen. We're not really related, but I consider them as my brothers because of how close the four of us are.

" Gang . ", I called getting their attention. We all dapped hands like we usual do when we great each other. I've known these boys since middle school. We've all been playing on the same basketball team since forever it seems like.

" Bruh have y'all seen the freshman that talking bout trying out for Varsity?", Deontae asked with a slight tone of humor in his voice.

Nolen nodded his head making the curly black hair on his head bounce around, " I've seen them, they got another thing coming if they think they can just make varsity."

" The only freshman that has a chance of making the team is Khalid little brother. ", I added. Khalid little brother Jamarcus is the only freshman that has a chance of making varsity, and that's because he's been training with us all summer. There isn't a doubt in my mind that the little man won't make the team.

I looked down at Emily who was inspecting her nails that she had painted turquoise. She was obviously bored of us talking about basketball, but I didn't care. " Jamarcus might not even make the team by the way his grades looking.", Khalid let out a sigh.

" Aw damn, you need to tighten him up about that bruh.", I patted Khalid on the back as the one minute bell rung indicating that we only have one more minute to get to class.

Emily intertwined our hands again as she walked us to the gymnasium. As soon as I walked in the gym my eyes easily spotted Malachi, He sat at the top of the bleachers typing away on his phone with his head lying on Courtney's lap, and his legs propped up on Tiny. I walked over to my usual spot at the bottom of the bleachers, and took a seat. Emily sat beside me crossing her right leg over her left. I watched as she straighten out her burgundy Victoria Secret Pink long sleeve shirt that she paired with black leggings, and her black Michael Kors boots. I love the way my baby dresses. She doesn't have to show a lot of skin for her to feel beautiful, and that's more than I can say for some of the other girls at this school.

" You look really pretty today.", I complimented

She gave me a wink, " When don't I ? ", I chuckled at her confidence.

I turned my head in the direction of the coach who blew his whistle. " Listen up !", He yelled over the talkative teenagers.

The gym grew quite. I watched as Coach Thorne examined everyone in the bleachers taking roll. " Today we're playing a game of volleyball."

I heard a few groans come from a couple of people, but also a few cheers. It didn't really matter to me, as long as we didn't sit on our ass for a whole hour I'm good. I'm the type of person that has to be doing something at all times. I just can't sit in one spot, and not do anything at all. I'd probably go insane.

" I need you all in teams of two, so who wants to be a captain.", Coach asked.

I looked at the few hands that went up in the air. Emily shot her slim hand in the air like a child begging to get called on. I looked down at her as she bounced up and down. " Me coach, pick me.", She begged.

Coach left eyebrow rose . " You sure you wanna do this Princess ?", Coach teased.

Emily nodded her head, " Okay so It's Emily teams against Ejay's team.", Coach yelled then blew his whistle. A smirk played on my face as I looked at Emily who had the same facial expression.

"Your going down Ejay.", She punched my arm playfully.

" Just cause your my girlfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you.", I said as I peck her forehead with a kiss.

" Stop that lovely dovey mess, and pick a damn team.", Coach groaned. I laughed as everyone got up from the bleachers, and made their way to the middle of the gymnasium where the volleyball neat was.

" Okay I want Aaron !", Emily yelled as she called out Aaron. Aaron was a football player which meant he had muscles. Emily was playing smart, but not smart enough.

"Um c'mon Vanessa. ", I said. Vanessa ran track, so I know she'll be good with the speed part of the game.

" Courtney ."

" Timothy ."

I looked at the remaining people, and it was coming hard to choose. We could only have six people on each team, and their were only nine more people left. " I want Gavin .", Emily said.

" I want Jacques. "

" Tiny."

I looked at the remaining few people. Malachi seems to be the only person that would probably do my team some good. " Malachi. ", I spoke. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as if he wasn't expecting me to call on him.

" Yeah you .", I laughed.

He gave me a side eye as he walked past me to my side of the court. "Shania your with me.", Emily said.

" Payton c'mon ." , After Emily and I picked out teammates we went to our separates sides of the court.

Coach blew his whistle. " First team to get to five wins.", I watched as he threw the volleyball to Emily.

Emily held the ball up with one hand as she aligned her other hand with the ball embracing it for impact. She threw the yellow ball in the air, and smacked it towards my side of the court with her other hand.

"I got it !", Jacques yelled as he ran and made contact with the ball sending it back over to Emily's side of the court. Tiny let out a scream as the ball came towards her hitting her in the chest. Everyone laughed at how dramatic she was.

" Ejay teams get a point !", Coach blew his whistle.

I stuck my tongue out at Emily who stomped her foot on the ground. Yeah, she has a temper on her but I love it. Emily picked up the ball again, and hit it over to us. I was about to hit it, but was late, because Malachi had already knocked it over to their side if the court. He gave me a sly smirk as he walked back to were he was.

Aaron hit the ball back over to us, and Vanessa swiftly ran up and hit back over to them, but they failed to hit it back. " Another point for team Ejay."

Emily really thought just cause she's my girl that I was gonna let her win. She must have forgotten how competitive I am, because she know I never lose.

We finished our volleyball game which I won by the way. The score was five to two, and Emily was being a sore loser about it. I'll just give her a booty rub, and she'll be alright. I sat on the bleacher as I whipped the little sweat I had off my forehead.

" Ejay .", Someone called getting my attention. I looked up to see Malachi. He took a seat next to me on the bleachers. He smelled like vanilla, which I find weird considering he's a guy.

" Did you finish the report ?", He asked.

I nodded, " It's in my book bag if you wanna see it.", He shook his head no, "I just wanted to make sure. You know how forgetful you are."

I kissed my teeth, " I am not forgetful."

Malachi crossed his arms with a smirk on his lips. I rolled my eyes playfully, " You know I remember everything. Like your birthday, I know it's July the fourth."

Malachi shrugged," Anyone can remember a birthday."

" I also remember that you have a banana shape birthmark above your left ass cheek, and that you have a phobia of the dark, and that you won't eat your food if its touching, and that you won't be caught dead wearing the color Orange.", I spoke facts.

" It's not a good color on me okay,", Malachi and I shared a laugh. " I can't believe you still remember all that."

" How could I forget.", I said.

Malachi gave me a warm smile showing his perfect crystal white teeth. I guess those braces really did their job.

I know this update took a while but it's because I was trying to make it lengthy and be error free ?

x  
Malachi P.O.V

When the bell rung dismissing everyone from the gymnasium I quickly grabbed my things, and started making my way to third period with Courtney, and Tiny by my side. The school hallways easily became packed with loud hormonal teenagers. The one thing I did like about this school is how diverse it is. William Grady is not a black dominate school it's full of all different races, and cultures. I love that people can come here and fill accepted.

" So I've been talking to this guy .", Tiny squealed.

" Who ?", I asked. It was very rare that Tiny ever finds someone she really likes. When she does find someone she likes, she always end up heartbroken, and that breaks my heart because she's such a nice girl.

" Well,", I watched as Tiny gave a cheesy smile as her cheeks flushed red, " His name is Nolen, and he's super sweet."

Courtney raised an eyebrow, " You talking about Nolen Young ?"

Tiny nodded her head slowly, " Yes, and we've been talking for the past two weeks."

I rolled my eyes. I've known Nolen since freshman year, and I know his type. I don't think it's such a good idea for Tiny to talk to someone like him. I don't want her to be calling my phone at three in the morning crying because of something Nolen did. I've never been heartbroken or in a relationship, but I do know that it's tough. I've seen what Tiny and Court go through, and I just couldn't imagine myself going through something like that.

" Tiny watch out for him.", I said.

Courtney nodded, " Yeah, As you best friend I'm telling you, he's a complete fuck boy."

Tiny rolled her eyes, " You guys say that about every guy I talk to."

Tiny did have a point. Every guy she talked to me and Courtney always had our negative inputs about him, but it's only because we care for Tiny. For her to be so smart, and nice she always picks the worst guys to give her attention to. I just don't get it.

" We're just doing it because we love you girl. We don't wanna see you heartbroken over a nigga.", Courtney said.  
We all shared a smile at Courtney words, and gave each other a big group hug. These are my girls, and sometimes we may have our differences, but we get over it quickly. I waved goodbye to them as I walked into my third period class. There was a few students already here, but plenty students were not here.

I took my usual seat in the fourth seat on the second row. I pulled my phone out and went on Twitter to pass the time as more students arrived to class. A few moments later, and the final bell rung meaning class has officially started. Nathaniel gave me a mug as he walked past me, and took his seat behind me. I don't get why he's so homophobic. I mean it's not like I'm trying to fuck him or anything. I don't get why straight boys always assume every gay boy wants them. Like you can't even get girls so what make you think you can get a nigga ?

It's kinda sad that Nathaniel doesn't like me though. I mean like such good looks gone to waste. His vanilla bean complexion went well with his light brown eyes, and he had a curly box fade that was black with a hint of brown. He was tall and muscular, but not to much. If only he wasn't such a asshole.

" Okay, so who finished their projects ?", asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked around as a few hands went up. Ejay raised his hand in the air. I looked over at seemed to be intrigued into whatever was saying. When we were young I used to teased Ejay about how big his feet were. In the sixth grade his shoe size was an eleven, he used to remind me of a clown. But now Ejay has grown into his feet size. Since his feet is so big I wonder how big . . . Ew no !

Just the thought of Ejay naked makes my skin crawl. I've known Ejay for to long for me to be thinking about his naked body. Just think, Emily has sex with that. Don't get me wrong though Ejay isn't ugly, shit he's far from ugly, but it's just weird to think about him in that way since I've known him for so long.

" So who's presenting first ?", asked.

" Ew, why are we presenting ?", I blurted.  
" Ew, because I said so .", mocked. I rolled my eyes at his childish ways.

No one had their hands raised ready to present. " Do I really have to call on someone ?", asked.

The class was quite. shook his head. " Um how about we let Malachi and Ejay go first since it's just so ew .", I groaned as I sunk in my seat.

I watched as Ejay got up from his desk, and made his way to the front if that classroom. I got up, and followed behind him. " So what we do we do ?", Ejay asked.

" Tell us who you did the project on, and explain to us why you chose to do it on that person.", said.

Ejay cleared his throat loudly getting a chuckle from the class. " Well we did Marilyn Monroe.", He looked at me waiting for to continue.

I sighed, " We did Marilyn Monroe because she was a misunderstood women who everyone called a whore when in reality she was just trying to live her life. She grew up poor, and ended up in foster care where she shared many different homes. She had it tough growing up, but she eventually made it."

gave us a small round of applause. " Okay that was good. Look at Malachi actually doing his work for a change."

I kissed my teeth as I walked back to my seat. As soon as my butt touched the desk chair I felt it being kicked. "Scoot your fag ass up !", Nathaniel growled making the class laugh, and turn towards us.

I turned around, and pushed Nathaniel desk back, but it didn't go far as I planned , but it did a little something. " Don't fucking kick my desk !"  
" Aye bruh why the hell you always messing with him ?", Ejay asked with a mug expression.

Nathaniel kissed his teeth, " Why the hell you taking up for that faggot anyway ?"

I couldn't even say a smart remark to Nathaniel. I was still stuck on the fact that Ejay just took up for me. " Cause that's my best friend. That's fucking why."

I raised an eyebrow. I haven't seen this side of Ejay in a while. Years ago when people used to make fun of me Ejay always had my back. He never liked seeing people being bullied, and when it came to me he was very protective. I guess because he knew I couldn't defend myself at the time, but to see him taking up for now was surprising. To hear him call me his best friend was an even bigger shock to me.

Nathaniel didn't say anything.

No one said anything.

It was silent for the rest of the period.

I'm not really pleased with this chapter, cause it's like 1am and I'm really tired, but I hope you all enjoy ?

n  
Malachi P.O.V

" I don't think it's right that Kylie is dating Tyga at such a young age.", I said as I opened the door to my house.

" It's her life so let her live it.", Courtney defended the teenage celebrity.

" It's illegal Court.", Tiny added as we all took a seat on the bar stools that stood under the granite island. I nodded in agreement as I went to the freezer, and grabbed a tube of Cookies and Cream ice cream.

" Kris should be ashamed of herself for letting Kylie date him in the first place.", I said as I grabbed three spoons from one of the kitchen drawers. I handed Courtney, and Tiny their spoons and we began digging in the frozen delicious treat.

I dug into the semi-soft Ice cream with my spoon scooping some up. I hummed a 'mhmm' as the frozen treat entered my mouth. Ice cream is the best thing God has invented, I swear. If I could I would eat it everyday all day, but I don't wanna have to deal with the weight gain. I guess the reason I love ice cream so much is because when I was younger I was Lactose Intolerant. I would get so upset when I saw all the other kids enjoying their dairy products. Eventually my mother end up getting me these pills that helped me consume dairy products. The first thing I ever tried was ice cream, and I've been in love since.

" If only my mom would let me date older men.", Courtney sighed as she shoved a spoon full on ice cream in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes, " You already do that."

" Yeah, but I don't want to have to hide it from her. It's already annoying that she doesn't approve of anyone I date. It's like she wants me to be alone for the rest of my life.", Courtney said.

Tiny poked her bottom lip out, " She only does it because she cares for you Court.", I nodded in agreement.

" I know, but sometimes I just wish my dad was still alive . . . It just it was so much easier when he was around.", Courtney put on her down on the island.

I rubbed Courtney's back comforting her. I know it's hard for her to talk about her father ever since his passing. The day her father died she was devastated, her dad was like her bestfriend. But as her friend all I could so was pray for her, and I did every night. That's why I'm so blessed to have both my parents in my life, even though they both get on my nerves sometimes, I just couldn't imagine losing them.

" Anyway, where's the Vodka?", Courtney popped her head up with a big grin spread across her face.

Tiny and I laughed at Courtney. It always amazed me at how good she was at hiding her feelings. She's like a stone when it comes to showing emotions. She may act like she's tough, but deep inside she's a cry baby. But tell her that, and she'll through a fit.

" Your not drinking my moms liquor .", I laughed as I grabbed the half empty ice cream tube putting it back in the freezer.

" We don't wanna have a repeat of what happened last time do we ?", Tiny laughed as she put her used spoon in the sink.

Courtney chuckled while shaking her head." I barely remember that night at all."

I nodded, " Same, like the only thing I remember is waking up with tear marks on my face."

" Speaking of getting drunk, y'all going to that block party in ActWood Saturday ?", Tiny asked.

I raised an eyebrow, " What block party. I haven't heard anything about a block party."

" Chris, and Victor are throwing a party in ActWood Saturday . Everybody has been talking about it for the pass week.", Tiny informed.

"Well apparently not everybody because I haven't heard anything.", Courtney laughed.

Tiny rolled her eyes at Courtney's comment, " Are we going or not ?", I looked at both of them awaiting their reply." If y'all down I'm down."

" I just wanna go and get drunk! ",Courtney cheered.

Tiny folded her arms over her chest. " Well not too drunk.I don't want to have to babysit both of you . . . Again"

Courtney and I laughed as we walked upstairs to my room. I flicked on the lights that caused the yellow Christmas lights to turn on over my black, and white sheeted bed. I spend a lot of time decorating my room since I'm always in here. My walls were a bleach white, and I covered the walls in Polaroid pictures that I've token of me, my friend, and family. I had a shelf on the wall that held a Polaroid camera, and film with a few pictures I needed to hang up.

" Y'all spending the night or what ?", I asked them as I took off my pants. I don't mind changing in front of them, and they don't mind changing in front of me.

Benefits of being gay .

" I'm spending the night.", Courtney said laying flat on my bed.

Tiny shrugged, " Yea I'll spend the night since my brothers are gone for the weekend."

I walked over to dresser, and put on some basketball shorts. I walked over to my bed and joined Tiny and Courtney as we all sat on my bed on our phones just talking about Random things. Mostly we just talked shit about people we went to school with.

Elliot P.O.V

" I gotcha baby .", I comforted Emily through the phone. She called me complaining about how she had gotten her period.

" I want some ice cream, and a blue powerade.", She wined like a toddler through the phone. Every time it's that's time of the month for Emily she always calls me complaining, and begging for me to bring her things. Me being the good boyfriend I am, I do it.

"Alright I'll be there a few.", I hung up on Emily as I got up from my bed. I looks at the time on my phone and saw it was only half past five.

I walked over to my window to see the sun still out shining brightly. I looked over a little to see that I could see into Malachi's room. All I saw was him taking off his pants exposing his tight grey briefs. I could feel my member jumping in excitement. I slowly trailed my hands down into my boxers. I stroked my member with ease as I watched as Malachi stood around in only his boxers.

I let a moan escape my lips as I tilted my head back in pleasure. I never really thought of Malachi in a sexual matter, hell I never ever thought about a guy in a sexual way, ever. But it's just something about seeing Malachi in those briefs that turned me on.

And that was when it hit me.

I was jerking my dick off to Malachi! A fucking dude who has the same genitals as me. I quickly removed my hands from my pants.

" What the fuck Ejay !", I mumbled to myself .

*  
I don't like this chapter as much. I thinks it kinda cliche and expected but whatever !

Oh my god ! Gay marriage is finally legalize in every state ! ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ? ﾟﾌﾈ

Also it's my mom " Ariana Grande " Birthday to day so shoutouts to you mom! ? ﾟﾎﾂ

t

Malachi P.O.V

It was now Saturday evening. Courtney, and Tiny left like an hour ago to get ready for the block party. After they both got dress they would drive back over here to pick me up so we could all head to the party together. The party didn't start till around ten so I have a good amount of time to just relax until I have to get dress. I walked downstairs into the living room and saw my mother balled up on the couch with a blanket watching television. I went and joined her on the comfortable three seater couch.

" Whatcha doing ?", I asked sounding like a child from Disney.

She looked at me fixing her glasses, " I thought you were going some where tonight ?", She totally avoided my question.

" I am, but it's not time."

" Your going over your fathers house next weekend.", She said as she flipped through the channels.

I groaned, " Momma !",

She kissed her teeth, " Boy suck it up, beside you know it's your sister birthday next Saturday, and I'm tired of him calling me asking when you coming over."

" She's just my half sister, can't I just stay for like half an hour or something.", I wined. Its not like I hate my father or anything it's just it's so boring over there. The only thing I do is stay in my room.

My mother let out at chuckle." Go get the mail for me child.", I shook my head as I got up from the couch, and walked outside.

The cool autumn air hit against my bare chest. I walked down the rocky path that led to our mailbox. I opened it to see only a few things.

Bills

Bills

And a Subway gift card that I will keep for myself. I folded the gift card putting it in the pocket of my grey sweatpants. I turned around to see Elliot coming out of his house. " Ejay !", I yelled getting his attention. His facial expression quickly changed as I walked over to him.

" Oh wassup Malachi .", He said rubbing the back of his head avoiding eye contact. He was nervous, but about what I wonder.

I narrowed my eyes at him." Um I just wanted to say thank you for having my back in class the other day."

Ejay finally made eye contact. His pupils were enlarged. His light brown eyes had a sudden glow to them. " Well you know you my boy so I'm always looking out for you.", He said.

You know you my boy so I'm always looking out for you. His words repeated in my head. It was just something about they way he said it that let me know he really meant it. I couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face. " So you going to the block party in ActWood tonight ?", I asked.

He shrugged, " I wanted too, but Emily doesn't want me to go.", I raised an eyebrow at him." So Emily's the man in the relationship I see."

He playfully pushed my shoulder." Boy stop trying me, but I just don't wanna hear her mouth that's all."

" Well if you wanna have fun who is Emily to stop you ? Your a grown ass man Ejay. You can make your own decisions.", I said.I don't know what goes on inside Emily's and Elliot's relationship, but I do know that she shouldn't be able to keep him from having fun.

" I guess.", He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, " I'll see you later. I gotta go get ready."

" Oh alright see you later then ."

" Hopefully I get to see you there Elliot.", I said as I walked back to my house.

Once I entered the house I saw my mother sitting in the same position I left her in. I walked over to her dropping the mail in her lap. " That sure took you awhile for only two pieces of mail.", She said opening the two envelopes.

I didn't say anything. Instead I walked upstairs and decided it was maybe time for me to start getting ready. I already took a shower earlier so that saved me some time. I walked to my closet scanning my clothing options. I know tonight it was gonna be slightly chilly, but I don't wanna wear a jacket cause it isn't gonna get that cold. Maybe I nice windbreaker would do me justice. I grabbed my aqua blue, and white Nike windbreaker and threw it on my bed. I walked over to my dresser, and grabbed a plain white T-shirt. I put the plain shirt on, and covered it with the windbreaker. I took off my sweatpants, and put on some black jeans that were ripped at the knees. I slipped on my Aqua 11s and smiled at my appearance in full length mirror.

" So fetch .", I complimented myself.

I grabbed my gold Michel Kors watch slipping it on my wrist. I don't wear cologne for the simple fact that I don't need too. I naturally smell good so I don't see the point of me wearing some. I pulled out my phone, and decided to call up my girls.

" We pulling up now Malachi.", Tiny said before letting me get a single word out. She hung up before I could reply.

I walked downstairs to see my mother still in the same position I left her in. She turned towards me and whistled, " Who that fine little boy is right there ?, My mother is always boosting my head up. She's probably the reason why people say I'm so conceited now, but there's nothing wrong with knowing you look good.

A heard the familiar car horn that I knew oh so well. I jogged over to my mother giving her a kiss on the check. I excited the house to see my favorite sluts waiting on me. When I got in the car I scanned their appearances.

Courtney had on a white cropped sweater with the words No Fucks Given written in black across it. A black fitted skirt wrapped around her thighs showing off her curvy figure. Concords 11s lows were on her feet. She looked like she was ready to have fun tonight.

Tiny wore a off the shoulder orange shirt that was cropped so it showed off her belly piercing. She had white skinny jeans on with her Citrus 11s. I noticed Tiny had her hair in two separate alien space buns. She looked really pretty.

" We bout to fuck em up tonight.", Courtney smirk.

When we arrived to ActWood I saw all types of cars line up against the sat on top of the cars or they were either walking up, and down the street. One car I noticed was parked in the middle of the street blasting Fetty Wap. That seemed to be where everyone was at. It was your typical block party.

As Court, Tiny, and I got out of the car I scanned the people. I recognized some of them from school, but some people looked a little to old to be at a teen block party. " Were can we get something to drink ?", Asked Courtney.

We all looked around the crowed street, but all I saw were people dancing and grinding on each other. " I don't know, but let's go ask Khalid.", Tiny pointed towards Khlid, and Nolen who were all leaned up against a car with red cups in their hand.

" You really just wanna go over there cause Nolen over there.", I laughed.

She gasped," I didn't even notice him.", I watched as she pulled out a hot pink lipstick applying it to her lips.

Courtney rolled her eyes," Girl you is not fooling anybody."

When we finally made it over to Khalid and his friends they greeted us. I noticed someone to the side of Khalid who was unfamiliar to me. " Where can we get something to drink ?", Courtney asked.

Khlid, Nolen ,and the unknown boy handed each of us a red cup. I looked at the purple liquid. I took a wif, and it smelled like jolly ranchers with a hint of medicine. " It's lean.", The unknown boy said.

Court kissed her teeth, " I don't want this poison ! ", I laughed as she poured the liquid out on the rode.

" I could've keep my shit if you was just gonna waste it .", Khalid said.

Tiny threw her cup to the ground as well. " Where is the nearest store ?", she asked.

" It's down the street. I can walk you if you want .", Nolen smiled at Tiny.

Courtney cut in between Tiny and Nolen, " You is not going anywhere alone with her. If you going then I'm going too."

" I'm not letting you two just walk with my homeboi while he by himself. I'm going too.", Khalid said as he licked his lips. I noticed how his eyes stayed on Courtney.

" You going Malachi ?", Nolen asked me.

I shook my head no." I'll just stay here until y'all come back.", They all nodded and started making their way down the street.

It was silent between me and the unknown boy for a while. I watched him as he nodded his to the music that they blasted. I've never seen him before so I know he's not from here, but what would he be doing here ?

" You gonna drink that or just hold it ?", He asked.

I looked down and noticed I still had the cup full of the purple liquid. " Oh, yeah I'm about to drink it.", He watched me as I let the cup touch my lips making the liquid spill into my mouth. It was sweet, but I could still taste the medicine. I was about to remove the cup from my lips, but he tilted the cup making it all go down my throat.

" Shit good ain't it.", He laughed.

I nodded," You got some more ?", I could feel myself becoming loose, but I didn't care.

He went in the car, and grabbed a sprite bottle handing it to me. The sprite bottle didn't look like it usually did. Instead of being clear like it usually was it was purple with jolly ranchers sunken at the bottom. I took the cap off quickly chugging the drink.

I danced along to the music as I drank the lean that left a sweet taste in my mouth.

Elliot P.O.V  
When I pulled up to ActWood it was deep as fuck. The whole street was packed with people. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I didn't even have to look at the caller id to know that it was Emily. She's been calling me nonstop since I told her I was going to the party.

I got out of my car. I looked around to see if I could spot anyone I knew. I saw a few people but not anyone I would chill with. I know Khalid, and Nolen are here, but I don't know where, and I don't feel like going on scavenger hunt for some niggas.

I acknowledged a few people as I walked down the street. It was so many people here that I didn't know where I was going to be honest.

" Elliot is that you !", Someone shouted behind me. I turned to see a cheesing Malachi. Damn, he was the last person I wanted to see. Ever since that little incident I had I've been trying my best to avoid him. It took so much strength in me not to attack his lips earlier when he was getting the mail. I don't know what's going on with me, but this isn't me.

I watched as Malachi walked over to me. His windbreaker rose a little over his stomach each time he took a step exposing his perfect V line. " When did you get h-here ?", His word slurred a little. I noticed his clothes smelled of weed, and his breath smelt like lean. Malachi was super gone.

He wrapped his arms around my neck as he stumbled forward. I easily caught him with ease. " Malachi your wasted as fuck.", I said. I've never known Malachi as the type to do drugs, and I don't like seeing him like this.

" M-me ? I'm perfectly fine.", He could barely talk he was so wasted.

I grabbed Malachi by his hand." I'm taking your home now !"

He seemed nonchalant by my yelling. " Is it me or have we been talking for like an hour ?", He groaned.  
I shook my head as I grabbed Malachi leading him back to my car. " Woah daddy.", He winked.

When we finally made it to my car I sat Malachi in the passenger side, and buckled his seat belt. I rushed over to the driver side quickly pulling away from the block party.

" Malachi I can't believe you'd let yourself get this drunk.", I said pulling up to my house.

Malachi stuck his tongue out at me as he snapped his fingers and swayed his hips to no music at all. I couldn't take him home to his mom looking like this, I guess I can deal with him until he calms down. I helped Malachi out the passenger seat.

" Ejay you such a good f-friend.", He slurred a he hung around my neck for balance.

I helped Malachi up the stairs to my room. He happy fell on my bed with a thud. " Brought me to the bedroom already?", Malachi raised an eyebrow.

" Malachi your drunk. Just lay down.", I said taking my shirt off throwing it on the floor.

" O-only if you lay with me.", He smirk getting up from the bed. He walked over to me rubbing his cold hands down my chest making me shiver.

I pushed him back," Malachi stop man.", He rolled his eyes walking back towards me." I already knows what you want, cause I want the shit too."

Malachi suddenly started planting soft kisses on my neck making a moan escape my lips. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I wanted it too much to resist. As he continued kissing my neck as he undid my belt.

I watched as he fell backwards on the bed. " Now make love to me like I was your girlfriend."

Long chapter I know but yeah. Thanks for all the positive feedback on This story?

e  
Me in the Multimedia ? ﾟﾘﾩ

Malachi P.O.V

I could feel the warm sunlight beaming against my face. I groaned as I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It felt like my brain was trying to break out of my skull. I must have drunk so much last night for my head to be hurting like this. My eyes finally adjusted making me see the bright blue colored walls. My walls are white, and then it hit me that I wasn't in my room. I look down at the familiar blue comforter.

" Please don't . . . ", I slowly looked over to my left to see a sleeping Ejay. I bit my bottom lip as I slowly removed the cover exposing Elliot's soft member. I quickly threw the sheets back on him. " Fuck me .", I buried my face in my palms.

I watched as Ejay tossed and turned in the sheets. I slapped him across the face, but he didn't even nudge. I forgot what a deep sleeper he was. I started slapping Ejay on his bare chest making him jolt up. " What the fuck happened last night !", I screamed at him.

He seemed dazed as he rubbed his eyes. When he finally came to reality his eyes grew big. I watched as his mouth fell agape. " Oh my fucking God.", He mumble through gritted teeth.

I hit him in the shoulder. " Your damn right oh my fucking God. What the hell happened last night !"

He shook his head." I don't know !"

"How don't you know ? Why are we both in your bed naked !", I yelled.

He just shook his head as he buried his face in his palms. I looked around the bed seeing my Calvin Klein briefs laying on the floor. I quickly grabbed them getting up from the bed. Ejay head rose from his palms. " Turn around !", I shout .

He kissed his teeth." I've already seen everything .", I rolled my eyes at him as I put on the briefs. I turned back around to him with folded arms. " So are you gonna explain to me what happened last night or what ?"

He let out a sigh, " What do you remember ?"

I bit my bottom lip as I tried to think about last night. It was really hard to try to remember anything with this killer headache. " Only thing I remember is going to the block party, then I waited on Court, and Tiny to come back from the store with Khalid, and Nolen. Everything after that is a blur."

" So they were at the party.", He mumbled. I raised an eyebrow at him," So what do you remember ?"

" I remember you running towards me wasted. But that still wouldn't explain why your naked in my bed."

I placed my hand on my hip." I was drunk. What was your excuse ?"

He grew quite, and that when it hit me. Elliot wasn't drunk last night so that mean he was totally aware on what he was doing. He totally took advantage of me last night. " What the hell Elliot !"

" I'm sorry it's just I didn't know what came over me last night. I was in the heat of the moment.", He apologized.

" So are you gay ?", I asked as I put my black jeans on. He kissed his teeth," No bruh stop trying me."

I rolled my eyes, " Well bitch you something cause what happened last night isn't adding up."

Ejay got out of bed exposing his naked body. I covered my eyes, but still managing to get a peak at his firm butt. It was a lighter shade than the rest of his body. After he slipped on his boxers I removed my hand from my face. " What happened last night was a one time thing. It's nothing serious ."

" Ejay we had sex. It's a whole lot of serious !", I said.

He shook his head." It was just meaningless sex. We both didn't know what we were doing to be honest."

I grabbed my T-shirt and my windbreaker off the floor." I didn't know what I was doing because I was intoxicated. I don't know about you on the other hand,"  
" It was a one time thing Malachi. What happened tonight will not leave this room, got me ?", He asked.

I nodded, " Trust me I will not be telling anyone about this ."

I grabbed my Aqua 11s off the ground as I made my way towards his door. " Oh and Ejay," I watched as he turned towards me. " I won't tell Emily.", I wink.

I don't know what happened last night, but I don't want to find out. I opened Elliot's front door exciting his house. I pulled my phone out looking at the time.

8:24am  
I noticed I a few missed called. Some from Courtney and Tiny. A few messages from my mother, and I had a missed call from my father. I know I probably had them worried last night. I quickly rushed to my house. When I walked in the house I saw my mother in the kitchen pouring herself some orange juice. She had her work attire on meaning she was about to leave.

" Look at you looking like yesterday .", She laughed.

" I'm sorry, I would've called and told you where I was last night, but I was too tired.", I lied.

She raised an eyebrow," Where where you last night ?", I quickly thought of another lie. " I crashed at Tiny's.", I said.

She nodded as she drunk the orange juice. She grabbed her briefcase as she made her way to the door. " I'll see you later on today, okay.", She kissed my check and I nodded.

I watched as she walked out of the house. I then walked upstairs into my room quickly throwing the windbreaker and T-shirt on the ground. I threw my shoes in my closet as I fell on top of my bed. I could see Elliot putting on a shirt through my window. I can't believe I did something with him last night. Everything seems like such a blur.

I can't believe I got so drunk

I can't believe I had a one night stand

I can't believe Elliot took my virginity

*  
I love writing this book ! ? And I'm glad a lot of you guys like it cause the feedback y'all be giving me be giving me life tbh ✊ Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual  
Rant Time ?- I be reading some stories that are so terrible. I'm not trying to down anyone or anything but it's just seems as if people just post stories just because. Sometimes I read a story that is written terrible, but I get the gif of the sorry and sometimes it does have good potential it's just that it's written terribly. Taking time out to edit your chapters will do you justice in the long run , trust me. Before you try to post a book think

" Would my English teacher approve ?"

n  
I would like to give a special shoutout to Yo_Bittch_ ? For giving me the idea for the new cover. I love it and thanks so much Hun. Y'all go check out her stories cause their really good. I hope you like YtoBittch_ cause I really tried ? Also the boy is the cover is Ejay for the people that didn't know by now.

*  
Malachi P.O.V  
It was early Monday morning. I peeped out my window looking at Elliot who had just come out of his house. I ducked down a little hoping he wouldn't see me creeping on him. My eyes stayed on him as he got in his car, and drove off into the distance. A breath I don't even know I was holding escaped my lips as I got up from the window view. I'm gonna try my best to avoid Elliot today just because of what happened the other day. It's still all a daze to me, but I'm still sure that we ended up having sex. I'm so ashamed of myself for even getting into a situation like that. My mother raised me better than that.

I walked over to my closet scanning my clothing items. I put on a simple light blue Polo shirt with some distressed jeans, and my Columbia 11s. I grabbed my phone, and headphones off my bed and walked downstairs. I opened the door, and started making my way to school.

When I walked into the school building I was admittedly greeted by Courtney, and Tiny. They both had their arms folded with a smug look on their face. "And where was your ass the other night ?, Courtney scolded.

" Yeah Malachi, we were worried like heck looking for you that night.", Tiny added.

I feel so ashamed. Not just for the one night stand, but for leaving my friends like that. I know they must have been worried sick on where I was since it wasn't usual of me just to run off like that. " I . . . I left early because I got sick.", I stuttered.

Courtney raised an eyebrow." So why didn't you text or call us ? We literally thought someone came and swooped your ass up."

" I know and I'm sorry. I promise it will not ever happen again.", I said as opened my locker getting my books.

" Well who took who you home last night ? ", Tiny asked.

" Um . . . I called my mom up, and she came, and took me to the emergency room.", I lied. I hate lying to my best friends. We told each other everything, and to not tell them the truth about what happened the other night made my head hurt. I'll tell them one day, but as of right now it's to early. Everything is still all a daze to me.

" That's what you get for drinking that poison Shun gave you.", Courtney said as we walked down the halls.

" Shun ?", I asked confused as to who Shun was.

Tiny eyebrows furrowed together," He doesn't remember Shun because he left early Court. Shun was the guy that was with Nolen, and Khalid."

I squinted my eyes as the thought that night came back into my mind. I do remember taking a drink from that boy, but I didn't know his name was Shun.

" Yeah he's Nolen cousin from Alabama. He's a pretty cool dude once you get to know him.", Court said.

This Shun kid was the reason for all this mess happening to me in the first place. He's the one that continued to hand me those toxic sprite bottles. He's the reason for me having sex with Elliot. " I'll see y'all later ." I say to them as I walk into my first period class.

I took my usual seat in the last seat on the second row. The class was beginning to fill up when the warning bell rung reminding students that they only had a minute to get to class. I eyes shot towards the door as Emily walked in. She had a puzzled look on her face as she walked to her seat that just so happened to beside mines. I scanned her appearance. She had on a black bandeau top that exposed her stomach giving a sneak peek at the butterfly tattoo on her side. Her black high wasted jeans stopped at her belly button. She paired her outfit with her Thunder 14s. Her hair was half done in a bun while the rest hung below her shoulders. I know I've said this before, but Emily is one the prettiest white girls I've seen in my whole life. I see why Elliot is so whipped.  
" Malachi did you go that ActWood party ?", She asked me snapping me out of thoughts.

I nodded, " Yeah why ? ", I raised an eyebrow. I wonder does she know, but most likely not because Elliot wouldn't tell anyone. Especially his girlfriend.  
" Was Elliot there ?", She asked. I nodded my head at her question. She kissed her teeth. " That son of a bitch lied to me."

I've never heard Emily cuss before. It was weird hearing those words come out such a beautiful face. " Did he leave with a girl ?", She asked.  
Yeah me, I'm who he left with ! Is what I wanted to say, but what I actually said was, " I left early so I wouldn't know."

She let out a sigh as she flipped her dirty blonde hair, " He better not be cheating on me, because whoever the girl is he better hope she can beat me up cause I'm coming for her ass, and I'm coming for his stupid ass also."  
I laughed at Emily who continued talking to me about her and Elliot's relationship. I feel so dirty for sitting here in this girl face while she talks about her relationship problems with Elliot when in reality I'm the problem. I'm such a two faced bitch. If only she knew.

*  
The school day went by quickly. I went all day without seeing Elliot. It was really hard considering we do have a few classes together, but I just skipped those classes. I just couldn't see Elliot's face right now. I kicked a rock down the side walk as I walked home from school. It was actually kinda hot outside today, but that didn't surprise me since the weather here in Atlanta is really bipolar.

" Malachi can we talk ?", I cringed at the familiar voice that came from the black Mercedes. I looked over at the last person I wanted to see. His car drove close to the sidewalk as it followed me.

" We have nothing to talk about .", I said not turning to look at him.

He let out a groan. " Man - Before he could even finish his sentence I took off running down the street. " Bruh !", I heard him yell.

As I continued running down the street I could hear footsteps behind me. I looked and saw Elliot right on my trail. Damn I forgot he plays basketball, and how fast he was. As he continued running closer towards me I tried my best to speed up, but that all came to a end when he finally caught up with me grabbing me by the arm. " Let me go !", I yelled.

" Your not going anywhere until we talk !", He yelled scaring me a little. Elliot picked me up with ease as he threw me over his shoulder. " Help ! Rape !", I yelled at the passing cars that ignored my cry for help.  
Bitches  
When we finally made it to his car he threw me in the back seat. He got in behind me closing the door, and locked it. " Help !", I yelled as I kicked him repeatedly trying to stop him from coming any closer to me.

" Malachi bruh chill !", He yelled blocking my kicks. He then grabbed both my legs pulling me closer to him. He held both my hands down as he got in between my legs.

" Rape ! ", I yelled struggling to get out of his grip.

" Malachi if you don't shut that shit up right now I swear to God !", He yelled as his grip tighten around my wrists. I tucked my lips doing as I was told.

" I just wanna talk. ", He said with a calmer tone in his voice.

I kisses my teeth, " Talk about what Elliot ? We have nothing to talk about !"

" We have to talk about that night. Ever since it happened I just can't get you off my mind. It's just I've been . . . I've been craving you.", Elliot's eyes were filled with lust and desire. I turned my head avoiding eye contact.

" I know you don't remember that night, but I do and Mal - ", I cut him off with a kiss. He took him a while to response but when he did our lips move in motion. His lips were soft, and tasted like skittles.

" I just wanna fuck with you.", Ejay said before pulling me up so I was now sitting in his lap. He attacked my lips as his hands guided down to my ass gripping it hard. I moaned in his mouth as I took off his shirt.

" I have tinted windows don't worry.", He laughed softly.

This is like my second time uploading in less than 24 hours. Also I would have written a sex scene it's just I don't know if you guys would like that. Also I heard that wattpad has this whole thing when it comes to writing a sex scene so can someone explain that to me in the comments. It really weird for me to write sex scenes just because I feel so uncomfortable.

n  
Malachi in the multimedia ?

Elliot's P.O.V

" We can't keep doing this. ". I watched Malachi as he buttoned up his jeans. His shirt was off reveling his nice four pack. He had sweat on his forehead from our little hot session we just had in my car a few minutes ago. I reached in the back seat grabbing a hold of Malachi's T-shirt.

" Thanks.", He mumbled. He pulled the shirt over his head sliding it on. It fitted his body nicely. Malachi tucked his lips as he put his shoes on. I found it funny how he was in such a rush to get dressed while I was still in my boxers.

" Well that was fun.", I said trying to lighten the mood. I could tell Malachi didn't feel comfortable, but I don't get why though because we've had sex two times, and every time he's always the one to make the first move. If anything I should be feeling uneasy.

A sigh escaped Malachi's lips as he leaned back in the passenger seat. " We can't keep doing this Elliot, I'm serious."

" And why not ?", I asked starting up the car. Down by Skooly played through my speakers. I turned down the volume so I could hear Malachi speak.

" Elliot this a isn't right. I get that the first time was a mistake, but what just happen a few minutes ago wasn't a mistake at all. We can't do this again.", Malachi said buckling his seatbelt.

I bit my bottom lip as I continued driving down the road. I never really thought of myself as being gay. I mean this wouldn't be the first time I've had a sexual experience with a guy, but it's never been something this extreme. Could I possibly be gay, but if so it doesn't matter because I don't plan on leaving my girlfriend Emily any time. I genuinely love Emily, but sometimes when Malachi comes around I just can't control myself. I've never really looked at Malachi in a sexual kind of way. Not even when we were little, I've always thought of him as a brother, but now . . .

" What if I don't wanna stop this ?", I said turning a curve. I could see Malachi turn his head towards me from the side of my eye.

" What do you mean ?", He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I stopped the car at a red light. I turned so I was looking Malachi right in the face. " I mean I don't wanna stop this. I don't mind sleeping around with you because it's like I get this feeling that I could never get with Emily. It's just something about ya .", I admitted.

I could feel myself blushing at what I just said. I'm not attracted to Malachi in a lovey dovey type of way. It's more of a sexual appeal type of way. I only want one thing from him, and he knows it.

" I can't lie and say I don't like this either, but it's wrong Elliot. You have a girlfriend, and she's a friend of mine at that.", Malachi ran his hands through his black curls. He was thinking way too hard about the situation.

The red light came to an end, and as the light turned green I pressed the gas, and started driving again. " Who says Emily has to know what we do ? I mean I sure as hell ain't gonna tell her."

Malachi didn't say anything. He just shuffled around in his seat. I turned and look at him. " We can just fuck around that's all."

Malachi looked up at me. " You mean like a friends with benefits type of thing."

I nodded, " Exactly, and we won't tell anyone about it."

Malachi played with his fingers. " Okay, but we're gonna have to establish some rules."

I looked at him awaiting on him to inform me on these rules. " First, no feelings ! If you catch feelings I'm cutting you off asap.", He stated.

I chuckled at him as I kept my eyes on the road. If anything he would be the one catching feelings. I mean my dick game is something serious. It's only a matter of time before he has me sneaking over his house at midnight.

" Second, " ,Malachi started, " We can't tell anyone about this !", I rolled my eyes. " Didn't I just say that ?"

He kissed his teeth, " Well I'm saying it again, and third is we have to use protection every time ! I don't wanna catch anything you've caught with anyone else ."

I nodded, " Why do you assume I've slept with a lot of people ?", I asked.

He gave me a look, " Elliot I've known you my whole life. You used to tell me everything. "

I raised an eyebrow, " What's your body count ?", I asked.

" Body count ?", He repeated more of a question than a statement.

" Like the number of people you've slept with ?", I explained.

" You tell me yours first than I'll tell you mine .", Malachi said.

I tucked my lips as I thought about all of the people I've slept with. The flashback of each person came flashing back in my mind bringing back memories. " I've slept with six people, seven if you include yourself.", I said honestly.

" Wow, that's a lot of people.", Malachi head was down as he played with his fingers. Still as a teenager almost a young adult Malachi still had his child like ways. He's change so much appearance wise, but as for his personality he's still the same Mal I knew growing up.

" Now tell me how many people have you slept with ?", I asked Malachi as we pulled up to his house.

" I'vesleptwithoneperson.", He rushed. I raised an eyebrow, " What ?"

" I've only slept with one person, okay !", He blurted.

" Who ?", I asked curious.

Malachi gave me a look, ad that's when it finally hit me. I Elliot took Malachi's virginity. I could feel my mouth falling into an O. I didn't know what to say, hell what was I supposed to say ? I've never took anyone virginity before.

Malachi reached for the door handle opening the door car. I placed my hand on his thigh stopping him from exiting. " If it matter I just want you to know your the best I've ever had.", I said honestly.

A warm smile grew on Malachi's face. I watched him as he got out the car, and made his way into his house shutting the door. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as I slammed head against the steering wheel.

" Oh Malachi ."

Sorry for the long awaited update it's just that I'm going on vacation in a few hours and I wanted to update before I left. I will try to update at least once while I'm on vacation for the next week and a half ?  
I'm not around a computer right now so I wrote this chapter on my phone so excuse any mistakes and errors. ?

e  
Shawn in the multimedia ? He kinda looks like a lesbian  
Malachi's P.O.V  
It was early Tuesday morning. I had just come out the bathroom feelings all fresh, and full of energy from the amazing hot shower I just took. I don't know why but I felt like today was gonna be a great day. I could feel a smile grow on my face as I walked towards my closet. I put on some black jeans with a black polo shirt that had a red horse symbol, and my Infrared 6s. I walked to my dresser placing on my Gold Michael Kors watch, and matching earrings.  
I heard a knock downstairs. My eyebrows raised in curiosity as to who could be at my house this early in the morning. My mother had left for a work a hour ago so I knew it couldn't have been her. I made my way downstairs, and to my surprise I saw a smiling Elliot. I looked him up, and down scanning his appearance. His outfit was very similar to mines. He wore a black shirt that he paired with distressed jeans, and his Infrared 11s.  
" I really need some new blinds to cover up my window.", I joked.  
Elliot rolled his eyes. " If anything you copied me considering the fact that I was born first. ". A victory smirk grew on Elliot's face. Elliot was in fact older than me by a year. His mother kept him back in kindergarten because of his bad behavior towards the other kids.  
" And your here because ?", I asked him as I leaned against the door frame. I watched Elliot as his pink tongue slid out from his mouth licking his plump pink lips.  
" I was wondering would you like to ride with me to school today .", He offered.  
I folded my arms across my chest. " I find it funny how your always offering me rides, but I never see you ride with Emily, Ever ."  
He kissed his teeth. " Man Emily lives all the way on the north side of town. I love her, but gas isn't as cheap as it was years ago."  
I just nodded my head. " You riding with me or what ?", He asked once again. I wasn't going to decline Elliot's offer so I stayed silent as I closed the front door, and started making my way to his car.  
" So what are you doing after school ?", I asked changing the subject. The reason I was asking is because after school I wanted to . . . Well you know. I don't know why but I've been craving Elliot. I don't know if it was because he took my virginity or what, but all I know is that I wanted him sexually. Not in a lovey type of way either, just for sex reasons.  
Elliot unlocked his car, and we both got in. He started it up. " Well basketball tryouts are this week so I'll be busy until seven for the next few days."  
I mouthed an 'O' as I buckled my seatbelt. I felt Elliot rub his hand down my thigh. " You must wanted to do something after school ?", He asked as he reached into the glove compartment.  
I watched as he pulled out a grape flavored cigarillos packet, and some weed that was in a small sack. " You still smoke ?", I say surprised. Elliot started smoking in the eighth grade. I always told him that smoking isn't good for him if he wants to play basketball, but he never listened to me. I woulda thought he would have stopped by now, but I guess not.  
" I never stopped.", He said as he put the weed into the blunt paper. The smell of the weed was loud. I'm guessing that's a good thing.  
" You shouldn't smoke Elliot if you plan on play basketball.", I say with a hint of concern in my voice. I know how much Elliot loves basketball, and if he got caught having any drugs in his system they will surely kick him off the team. I just don't want him to have to stop doing something he loves because of the stupid decisions he's made.  
" Don't they make you pee in a cup when you try out for the team ?", I asked and Elliot nodded as he lit up the blunt. He took a puff of the blunt inhaling the smoke. He blew it out a few seconds later.  
" I have people to do that for me.", He says as he backed up out of my driveway.

I didn't say anything. I just laid back in my seat as he drove to school. Elliot obviously wasn't gonna stop smoking, and there was nothing I could do about it.

When I walked into the school building I admittedly spotted Courtney, and Tiny. They stood by a locker talking to some guy who I don't recognize at all. As I got closer to them I studied his features. He had a vanilla bean complexion, and nice big brown eyes. His hair was black and curly. He had nice plump pink lips. He was defiantly a sight to see.  
" And who is this ?", I pointed to the unknown guy as I got their attention. His brown eyes landed on me as I rested my arm on Courtney's shoulder awaiting an answer from them.  
" Oh Malachi, ", Tiny said intertwining her and the other guy arm, " This is Shaun. Remember he's the guy at the party that was hanging with Nolen, and Khalid."  
My eyebrows furrowed together as I get a closer look of the boy face, and sure enough it was him. This is the same guy that got me intoxicated so much that I ended up fucking Elliot. "Oh it is you.", I said dryly.

He smiled a little showing his pearly whites. I couldn't help the scowl that appeared on my face. It's because of this dude I was disgusted with myself. I thought he lived in Alabama anyway ? Why would he transfer to a different school so late in the school year ? Now that's just stupid.

*  
The school day went by pretty fast. Nothing really happened except that new kid Shaun and I had a few classes together. We didn't speak, but I could feel him staring me down when I wasn't looking. It was really weird.

But now here I am at home awaiting for Elliot to text me when he comes from practice. I already had my clothes on, and I was ready to do what I wanted to do. I had on the basic Get Booty Outfit which consisted of a plain tank, and some sweats. I grew eager as I awaited Elliot's text. I got up from my bed sliding my feet into my Nike Slides that I placed by my bed. I walked downstairs into the dark living room. I flicked on the lights, and was instantly startled by my mother who sat on the couch. Her hazel eyes staring at me giving me a mini heart attack.  
" Momma what the hell !", I breathed out clenching my chest.  
She let out a laugh as if something was funny. " I'm sorry Malachi. I didn't know you were so easily startled."  
I glared at her as she continued her fits of laughter. Just as I rolled my eyes at her my phones started vibrating in my hand. A smile creeped on my face as I read the text that I've been waiting on for the longest.  
Elliot? ﾟﾘﾭ- I'll be waiting whenever you ready ?  
Mal? ﾟﾒﾦ- I'm coming, just be ready when I get there ?  
"And where you think you going ?", My mother asked. I totally forgot she was even here. I bit my bottom lip as I quickly thought of a lie. " I'm headed to the store down the street. I won't be gone for that long."  
She shooed me off with her hand, and I smiled to myself as I exited the house, and started making my way to Elliot's. I softly knocked on his front door hoping I wouldn't wake anyone. Within a few second the door opened showing Elliot who stood there in only his boxers. His hair was wet meaning that he had just got out the shower.  
" Where's you mom ?", I whispered as I walked into his house.  
I followed him up the stairs. " She's out with her friends, and Lilly is over my aunts house."

I smiled at the thought of Lillian. Lillian was Elliot's baby sister. She's the cutest baby ever. Her and Elliot shared similar features except that she was fully white while Elliot was only half. When we finally made it to Elliot's room he fell on his bed. I haven't been here since that one night. Hard to think that was only a weak ago.  
" So boy, what's been on your mind.", I asked sliding off my shoes.  
Elliot licked his lips as he rubbed himself through his boxers. " You.", He said.  
I could feel myself growing harder just from the tone in his voice. I threw the tank I had on over my head and it landed on Elliot's dresser. We both laughed at my fail attempt at trying to be sexy. I tugged on the waistband of my sweatpants as I pulled them down slowly. Elliot bit his bottom lip as he waited in anticipation. I kicked off the sweats only leaving me in my red Tommy Hilfiger boxers.  
" Come here.", He demanded.  
I did as I was told as I started crawling on the bed towards him. His hands gripped my waist as I hovered over him attacking his neck. I wrote letters with my tongue on his neck as his hands guided down to my ass giving it a squeeze making me moan. I licked him down to his collarbone I then started sucking on his nipples. I licked around them driving Elliot crazy as he rubbed his hard member. I continued sucking on his left nipple as I replaced his hand with mine as I started stroking him through his boxers. It felt good having his uncut nine inch dick in my hand.  
Elliot flipped us over so he hovering over me this time. He wasted no time as he took off my boxers leaving me in nothing but skin. He licked his lips at me as if I were a piece of candy. He then took his boxers off as well. I bit my lip as his nine inch member popped out. Elliot opened my legs getting in between them as he sucked on my neck marking his territory.  
I could feel his dick rubbing against mine causing friction. Elliot left a kiss on my neck one last time before he reached over me grabbing a Magnum condom off his nightstand.

Aw, he remembered one of my rules.  
He opened the package with his sharp teeth. I watched as placed the condom on his dick which was actually assuming. Elliot then smacked my ass making me flip over so I laid on my stomach. He gripped a hold of my waist positioning me so I was on all fours. He punched my back softly making me arch my back.  
" Just like that.", I hear him say.  
He rubbed his dick against my hole making it coil in pleasure. I let out a moan as he continued to tease me with rubbing his harden member against my hole. I let out a gasp when he finally entered me without warning. I scrunched my face up at the mild pain of my hole stretching as Elliot pushed and pulled me onto his member. After a few strokes that pain I felt vanished, and all that was left was pleasure. This was the pleasuring I've been craving I thought as I started throwing myself back on to Elliot. He grabbed a handful of my curls as he pulled my head back making his strokes go deeper into me hitting my G-spot. I loved how aggressive he was.  
" Oh my . . .", I managed to moan out.

After a few more strokes I decided it was time for me to take control. I flipped us over so I was on top of Elliot. I pushed up and down on him as he rubbed his hands around my nipples. Elliot face gave me pleasure as he gripped my hips pushing me farther down on him. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as he pounded into me. Elliot grip on my hips grew tighter meaning he was close to climaxing. I felt my stomach tighten meaning that I was close as well. Elliot gave me one last stroke as he shot his load into the condom, and that alone made me climax all on Elliot's chest. I fell on top of Elliot's chest panting.  
" Well that was fun.", Elliot said short-winded.

Y'all finally got y'all sex scene y'all been asking for ? You guys don't understand how many sex songs I had to listen to just to write this sex scene ! Did I do good ?  
Oh and I accidentally published this chapter a little early and I wasn't finish with it so I unpublished it and that's why it says I updated when I haven't ? but I updated now so . . .  
Also I don't know what wattpad does about sex scene but if you can't see it just follow me? I'm guessing that would help , heck I don't know

n

Y'all like the new cover for the book that I made all by myself well not really cause I asked someone for help, and let me tell you, it wasn't easy at all. My camera roll is seriously filled with failed attempts of trying to get this cover together, but it all worked out in the end. Also I updated the covers on all my stories so go check them out, ily?  
Elliot's P.O.V  
" This is so good ! " Malachi said as he stuffed his face with McDonalds fries. We had just gotten done having sex at my house, and he insisted that we go get something eat. It was kinda hard to find a place to grab a bite to eat at this time of night, so McDonalds was kinda our only options. McDonalds really wasn't on my diet, and I knew my dad would kill me just for being here so that's why I only ordered a large fry while Malachi on the other hand . . .  
" This was needed .", He burped a loud burp as he balled up the hamburger paper. I laughed at how open he is with me now. It seemed just only a week ago he wanted nothing to do with me.  
" What do you wanna do now ?", I asked starting up my car. My headlight lighted up McDonalds parking lot.  
Malachi leaned back in the passenger seat. He gave a shrug as he took a sip of his drink. " How about we go to Crystal Lake.", I suggested.  
Malachi eyebrows raised. " You don't mean . . . "  
I nodded my head. Malachi folded his arms over his chest. " I thought they closed that place down ?"  
" They did, but we can still sneak in."  
" I don't know about that. What if we get caught ?", Malachi said.  
I looked him in the eye as I rubbed his thigh trying to calm him down. " Trust me, we won't. "

" I don't know about this Elliot. I think we should just turn back around.", Malachi said for like the fifth time.  
" Malachi stop acting like a pussy, and just follow me.", I said to him as we continued walking down the rocky trail that led to Crystal Lakes entrance.  
Malachi groaned as he pulled his black hoodie over his head. I looked over at him to see him pouting like a child. I just rolled my eyes at him as I continued walking towards the entrance.

" There it is .", I smiled as I pointed to the wooden entrance sign.  
Welcome To Crystal Lakes  
The sign was slightly damaged. Probably from years of not being cleaned, and properly polished. When we walked past the entrance I saw that the place was fenced up with yellow caution tape.

" Hell no, Elliot I know you see that yellow tape.", Malachi said turning around and walking away.  
I grabbed his arm. " C'mon Mal, we made it this far so why turn away now."  
Malachi snatched his arm from my grip. " If we get caught I swear I'm telling the police that you kidnapped me."  
I laughed at how scared he was. " Now let's get over this fence.", I said as I started climbing my way over the fence. Malachi let out a sigh as he started climbing the fence right behind me. When I made it to the top of the fence I jumped down to the other side.  
" Come on !", I yelled to Malachi who stood froze at the top of the fence.  
" You g-gotta catch me when I jump Elliot.", Malachi stuttered.  
I nodded as I held my arms out ready to catch him. " Jump you pussy.", I teased.  
Malachi let out a yelp as he jumped down from the fence, and I caught him in my arms before he could hit the ground. I let him down and we started making our way towards the lake.  
" Wow, this place hasn't changed at all.", Malachi said

I nodded in agreement. " I know it's amazing."  
" Let's go for swim !", Malachi exclaimed as he dragged me over to the dock.  
" Malachi isn't it to late for that, and beside we have no changing clothes.", I said.  
Malachi rolled his eyes as he continued dragging me through the sand that led towards the dock. " Oh looks who's the pussy now. ", He teased.  
" I'm not a pussy I'm just thinking reasonably."  
When we finally made it to the edge of the dock Malachi started stripping off his clothes. I watched him as he took his clothes off leaving himself in nothing, but his red briefs. " Malachi I don't think that's a good idea. "  
He let out a laugh. " Live a little you pussy. ", I watched as Malachi did a perfect dive into the lake. I grew worried as he sunk underwater, but he eventually came back up.  
" The water is warm.", Malachi said. The moonlight shined perfectly on him making his brown eyes glow.  
I couldn't fight the smile that grew only face as I stripped down to my underwear. I did a cannonball into the water making a huge splash. Malachi was right, the water was warm. It felt really nice. When I rose back up to the surface I saw a grinning Malachi.  
" I didn't think you had it in ya.", He said as he swam towards me. His face only inches from mind.  
Malachi grabbed both my hands as he swirled us around the water. It felt like the old days Malachi, and I used to have before all the other stuff happen. I felt like a little kid as Malachi, and I splashed each other with water. It actually felt like I had my best friend back again.  
" Oh my God !", Malachi screamed as I picked him up slamming him into the water.  
He rose to the surface flipping his wet hair out of his face. He drifted over to the dock were he laid to catch his breath. I followed him resting my arms on the dock. " This was fun.", He said.  
I smiled at him. I loved seeing Malachi like this. He looked so beautiful as the moonlight seemed to shine only on him. He was everything I would want in boyfriend, but I have a girlfriend now so I can't keep thinking like this.  
As much as it kills me to say this, but I think I'm falling in love with Malachi

*  
This chapter was sweet ?  
I've been writing a book that I was thinking I would like to publish soon, but it's a fanfic. I don't know you guys would like it though.

n

Literally me in the multimedia ?

I walked into first period feeling very sick. That's probably the punishment I get for night swimming at an abandon lake, but it was worth it. Last night with Elliot was amazing. Just to be out there in that lake with him brought back memories of the good old days. Before all the mess between us happened. Last night really made me realize how much I missed Elliot . . . As a friend.

" Mind if I sit here ? ", A deep voice asked snapping me out of my daze. I looked up to see that new boy Shawn.

I shrugged, " I don't care . ", I watched Shawn as he took a seat in front of me. His scent hit me as he took a seat, and he actually smelt nice.

I reached into my book bag and grabbed a led pencil. Even though I was coming down a cold, and felt like shit I still had to get my lesson for today.

" Okay so today I want y'all to work in your textbooks. The pages are on the board, and they must be complete by the ringing of the bell. ", informed.

I let a sigh escaped my lips as I picked the heavy textbook off the floor, and letting it hit my desk with a thud. I opened the large book to the pages that were assigned on the bored. I grabbed my notebook, and started getting down to business.

As I writing down the answers I heard a terrible screeching nose. I looked to see Shawn scooting his desk to the side of mine. I raised an eyebrow, " Um what are you doing ? "

" Getting with a partner . ", He said.

" This isn't a partner assignment. ", I said ignoring him as I continued doing my work.

" Well I just thought because of everyone else getting into pairs. ", I looked around to see people in groups. seemed so unbothered by all the talking in the class. It seems like I was I was the only one doing the assignment.

I placed my pencil down feeling a little embarrassed, " Oh I'm sorry . "

Shawn let out a soft laugh, " You don't have to apologize. ", I noticed he had a very southern accent, and it felt very weird hearing it. Here in California we rarely get people from down south.

It was silent between Shawn and I. I decided to pull out my phone to pass the time. I also noticed that Emily wasn't in class today which is strange because she's usually here everyday. I wonder what's going on with her.

" So you play any sports ? ", Shawn asked breaking the silence.

I shook my head no, " I used to play baseball but I stopped my Sophomore year. I just didn't have the passion for it I had when I was younger. "

" I bet you were good. You look like a good outfielder. ",

I could feel my cheeks heat up from Shawn's compliment. " Do you play any sports ? ", I asked.

He nodded, " Basketball is life . "

I rolled my eyes, " So typical . "

He let out a chuckle. " So those girls I see you with, are they like your best friends or something ? "

" Yeah, we're triplets . "

A surprised look grew on Shawn's face. " Oh wow . "

" I'm just kidding, " I laughed at how gullible Shawn was. " We're best friends, but they are like sisters to me. "

Speaking of Courtney and Tiny I haven't really spoken to them in a minute. I've been fucking Elliot everyday for the past week that Ive completely forgot about them. I'm such a horrible friend.

" Is everything okay ? ", Shawn asked snapping me back into reality.

" Oh um yeah. Just thinking that's all. "

After the bell rung dismissing the class I quickly hurried out of the classroom. Shawn walked beside me down the halls. We stood at almost the same height.

" So your from Alabama ? ", I asked.

He nodded, " Yeah, but I'm originally from Hollygrove . "

" Like Lil Wayne. "

Shawn looked at me with a cheeky smile, " Yeah, like Lil Wayne . "

Shawn walked with me to my locker which was surprisingly above his. " Can I ask you a question ? ", Shawn asked.

I closed my locker waiting for him to continue his sentence. " Yeah ? "

" Are you gay or anything, and I'm not trying to mean or anything, but I was just wondering because - I shut Shawn up by placing my index finger on his soft pink lips.

I laughed softly as I nodded head. " Yes Shawn, I'm gay . "

" Good because I was wondering would you like to get to know each other, and we would could exchange numbers and maybe - ", I cut Shawn off once again.

" If your asking me out then yes, I'll go out with you . ", I laughed at Shawn. He seemed to calm and collective back in first period. I guess I have that kinda effect on boys.

" Really ? How about we go to the skating rink this Friday. If you wanna do something else we can . ", Shawn blushed. He looked so adorable. I kinda find it hard for him to be homosexual. You woulda never thought, but looks can be deceiving.

I nodded, " That sounds like fun. I haven't been skating in a while so I might be a little rusty. "

Shawn smiled at me, but his smile quickly faded. I notice he was starring behind me so I turned around to see Elliot shooting daggers at Shawn.

" Elliot what do you want ? ", I asked.

" I wanted to talk to you about something. ", He said never taking his eyes off Shawn.

" I'm talking to Shawn Elliot. Whatever you have to say you can tell me later. "

" You and Shawn conversation is over . ", He smirk.

I looked at Shawn who seemed to look just as lost as I did.

" I said the conversation is over . ", Elliot repeated through gritted teeth.

" Well I guess I'll see you in third period Malachi, bye ", Shawn waved as he walked down the hallway.

I felt sorry as I watched Shawn walk down the hallway alone. I turned towards Elliot and gave him a shove. " Elliot that was so rude of you . "

He laughed as if my pushed didn't even phase him. " What were you two talking about ? "

" None of your business . "

" Anything that has to do with you is my business. ", His breath hit against my neck causing me to bite my bottom lip.

" Your not my daddy . ", I said.

" Oh so now I'm not your daddy ? ", Elliot smirk.

I gasped. " Fuck you . ", I punched his shoulder .

Elliot licked his lips, " Speaking of fucking, what are you doing Friday ? "

" I'm going on a date . ", I cheesed.

Elliot face fell at my words. " A date ? With who ? "

" Oh just Shawn. "

Elliot simply nodded, " Have fun . "

I laughed as I patted Elliot's shoulder. " Oh trust me, I will. "

I would've updated earlier but I watching scream on Mtv and I must say that I'm addicted. ?

I really wish someone would write books on wattpad that were like that. I get tired of reading about love sometimes, ya feel ? ?

n  
Elliot And His Little Sister Lillian In The Multimedia

Elliot's P.O.V

" Pink is my favorite color . ", My little sister Lilian smiled as she colored in her coloring book.

" Mine is purple . ", Nolen said as he colored in the page Lilian gave him. It was Me, Nolen, Deontae and Khalid. My momma was at work so I have to watch after Lillian this afternoon until she gets off. I decided to call up my boys just because.

" Gay . ", Khalid teased.

I laughed and Nolen gave Khalid a soft push. We were all sitting at the table in the dinning room just coloring with Lilian. Lillian really likes when I let the guys come over. Especially Deontae, he's her favorite.

" What's the fucking move this weekend ? ", Khalid asked as he colored really sloppy on his sheet.

I quickly shot him a death glare. He knows better than to curse while Lillian is in the room. " Sorry, I meant freaking .", He apologized.

" Well we could go to the movies. ", Deontae suggested.

Nolen rolled his eyes, " We're not in middle school Tae. "

" We really need to go where some females at. ", Khalid said.

I haven't told anyone about the whole situation Malachi and I have going on. I don't plan on telling anyone either, but I just wanna know what the guys reaction would be if I told them something like that.

" So when was the last time y'all had s- I meant colored. ", I caught myself. The last thing we need in this house is a four year old running around screaming sex !

They all gave me a confusing look, but quickly caught on to what I meant. " Well I haven't colored in two weeks. ", Deontae admitted.

" I haven't colored in awhile. ", Nolen shrugged.

Khalid let out a chuckle, " Shit, I colored yesterday. "

" With who ? ", I asked curious .

" Kylie " , Khalid said as he grabbed a blue crayon out the box.

" I thought that was Nathaniel girls ?", Deontae asked with a raised eyebrow.

" She is . ", Khalid said with a smirk.

We all laughed as we dapped up Khalid for doing what he did. " Well I've been coloring with someone everyday for the past two weeks, but it isn't Emily. ", I admitted.

Nolen let out a gasp, " Who ! "

" Your mom . ", I wink. I laughed at Nolen as his face quickly fell into a frown.

" I don't even see how you fell for that Nolen. You know Elliot super faithful to Emily. ", Khalid shook his head.

" Yep, . " I said.

I sat in my room laying down on my bed. I rolled around on my bed sheets still smelling Malachi's vanilla scent. I haven't washed my sheets since that night we first had sex. Which now that I think about it, it's is kinda disgusting, but I don't care. It was Friday afternoon, and I had no plans. Emily hasn't talked to me in what seems like years because she thinks I'm cheating on her. Which is true, but what would give her that idea ?

My thought of Emily quickly came to end by a knock at the door. I groaned as I got off my bed and made my way downstairs. The dinning room table still had scattered pieces of coloring paper that were left from earlier. Anyway, I opened the door to see Malachi with his hands in his pockets. He look a little dressed up. Then that's when I remembered he had a date with that boy Shawn.

" Um, Wassup ? ", I say wondering as to why he was here.

" Can you take me to the skating rink ?", He asked.

I scratched my head as I let my brain register everything Malachi just said. Was he really asking me his ''friends with benefits'' to take him to his date with another dude ? What !

" You don't have to if you don't want to. ", Malachi said.

I shook my head no, " I don't mind, it's just I didn't expect to see you that's all. "

He simply nodded, and I went to grab my car keys that I sat on a counter in the living room. I quickly slid on some bedroom shoes and made my way back outside. The cool afternoon breeze hit against my bare chest making me shiver a little.

" Can you take my picture please. ", Malachi asked handing me his iPhone.

I raised an eyebrow, " Your kidding right ? "

" Just take my picture Elliot . ", Malachi said.

I let out a sigh as I unlocked Malachi's phone so I could began to take his picture. Malachi did look nice. He had on a black V-neck and some black jeans that were ripped at the knees and his Sky Blue Supercolor Addias. I couldn't help but smile as I took off guard pictures of him. Malachi is really beautiful, that's sound weird since he's a guy but I can't think of any other word to describe him.

He's incredimazable !

" I hope these pictures are good. ", He said taking his phone from my hands.

When we got in my car Malachi plugged his phone into the Aux cord. Next thing I know, I hear Ariana Grande blasting through my speakers.

" So boy what's been on your mind, for me it's just you all the time ! ",  
Malachi sang.

I quickly turned the music down. " Look, if you gonna be riding with me we are not gonna be listening to this mess."

Malachi punched me in my chest. I clutched my bare chest because that punch actually kinda hurt. " That's Queen. Don't ever turn her music down ! "

" Queen ? ", I asked trying to see if he left a bruise on my chest.

" Ariana is my everything. Without her I am nothing. I would literally kill to get to see her perform one day. ", He told.

I just shook my head at Malachi's crazy obsession with this girl. I pulled out my drive way and started making my way to the skating rink.

After what seems like hours of having to listen to Ariana Grande songs we finally made it to the skating rink. It was a couple of people out here.

" Well have fun on your date. ", I said unlocking his door.

" It's not a date. We're just out as friends . "

I nodded my head. " Mhmm . "

" Aw, is someone jealous ? ", Malachi said with a pouted bottom lip.

I kissed my teeth, " Jealous ? I have a girlfriend. I have no reason to be jealous. "  
Malachi let out a sigh as he rubbed his hand up and down my bare chest. His hand slid into my gym shorts grubbing a hold of my fully erect member. I let out a moan as he pulled my dick out my shorts making the cool air hit against it.

" Can your girlfriend do this ? "

? I'm not feelings this chapter but I just wanted to update for you guys.  
Omg my book You and I is almost at a 100k reads ?￢ﾜﾊ  
I wish I could hug each and every person that actually follows me and reads my books !  
You the real MVP fam?

e n  
Emily sexy behind in the multimedia ? I'm feelings this new cover that I made ?

Elliot's P.O.V

My eyes followed Malachi as he got out of my car, and walked to meet up with Shawn. My harden member still was out of my boxer from Malachi's teasing session. I can't believe he just teased me like that. I actually thought he was gonna show me what that mouth do, but I guess not.

I just shook my head as I stuffed my dick back into my gym shorts. The sudden sound of my phone ringing startled me a little bit. I squinted my eyes at the bright screen indicating that I had received a text. It was Emily.

Emily❤️?- Come to my house, Now !

I replied with a simple " ok " as I pulled out of the parking lot of the skating rink. I wonder what she wants to talk about ? It better not be about her stupid conspiracies of me cheating. I love Emily I really do. It's just - I don't know. When I see Malachi I forget all about Emily. But I've been with Emily for the last four years of my life. Do I really wanna risk losing the love of my life for a stupid fling ?

When I pulled up to Emily's two story house there was not a single car in the driveway. Which is a good thing because I do not feel like hearing her mother run her mouth on how good my skin looks. Like okay I get it, I'm light skin.

I got out the car, and walked to Emily's house knocking on her door. Within seconds the door opened to a smiling Emily. I noticed she had on a black lace robe that showed her matching black lace bra and panty underneath it. She gave her blonde hair that flowed freely down her back a flip as she smiled at me.

" Emily. ", Was all I could manage to say.

She let a small chuckle as she intertwined our hands, and she led me upstairs.

" So you know how you've been acting up lately ? ", She said as we walked up the stairs.

I just nodded my head not taking my eyes off her. It's moments like this that make me regret doing some of the things I do. Emily was gorgeous. She's a Goddess in my eyes.

" Well I've fingered the reason for your bad behavior is because you've been missing something in ya life. ", We entered Emily's room which was like the size my room times two.

" And what is that ? ", I asked turning her around so she was facing me. A sly smirk played on her face as she suddenly pushed me onto her king size bed.

" Me. ", She took her silk robe off slowly removing it shoulder by shoulder making it fall to the ground. I could feel myself growing hard as I sat mesmerized by Emily's Goddess like body.

She bit her tongue as she walked towards me. I rubbed myself through my shorts as Emily climbed on top of me. She kissed my bare chest slowly making her way up to my lips. It's been awhile since Emily's lips have been on mine and I never realized how much I missed them. She bit my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly let her in. I reached my hand behind her unhooking her bra as we explored each other mouths.

Emily played the innocent girl roll real good, but she was a complete freak underneath all that acting she puts on during school. She stood up removing her bra throwing it on the floor. She whipped her hair to the side as I gave her breast a squeeze. She then started attacking my neck with kisses. A moan escaped my lips as Emily reached into my shorts pulling out my harden member. She looked at me with a smirk as she rubbed her hand up and down my member.

" Elliot . ", She moaned out as she rolled over on the bed.

I got up from her bed and stood over her. She bit her lips as I got on my knees and started pulling her panties down to her ankles. She happy kicked them off. I opened Emily's slim legs as my lips watered at her freshly shave cooch.

A licked down her leg until I reached her private area. I gave it a lick making her moan a little. I darted my tongue into her making her clutch the bed sheets. I stuck two fingers in her while I licked her clit making me her moan out loud in pleasure. She grabbed the back of my head pushing my tongue deeper in her making me taste all her sweet juices.

After awhile I pulled down my gym shorts letting my dick spring up. I grabbed Emily's legs pulled her onto my member without warning. She let out a small groan as I started pounding into her small frame. She played with her breasts as I climbed on top of her only making me go deeper. She dug her nails into my back after ever stroke.

Emily buried her face in my neck as I picked her up off the bed. I cuffed her ass in my hands as I she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her breath started to become faster as I rammed inside of her standing up. I hissed as her nails dug deeper into my skin. I could feel my stomach tighten as I became close to climaxing. I bit Emily's neck making her scream out in pleasure as I pounded into her one last time before pulling out and climaxing onto her bed sheets.

We both rolled around on her bed out of breath and butt booty naked. " We haven't done that on while . ", she said.

I nodded, " I've missed that . "

Emily got up from he bed sliding back on her panties and bra. " You sleeping over tonight ? "

I shrugged as I got up putting back on my boxers and shorts. " Where are your parents ? "

" Business Trip in Seattle, ", She said putting on her robe tying it in the front. " Now come get something to eat, I know you hungry . ", She instructed me with her index finger.

I smiled at her as I followed her. I swear Emily is perfect. She's has everything a guy would dream of in a girlfriend. And the sex is bomb, but there's one thing .

She isn't Malachi

Y'all don't understand how hard I tried to avoid using the P-word ! Also this story new cover is so cute ! I kinda have a theme going with the cover of my stories if you didn't notice. I just thought it would be cute ?  
Also I know people are gonna hate me for saying this, but I actually like Emily. I feel like she's a sweet girl and doesn't deserve to put up with the mess Elliot's makes her deal with.  
Thanks for all the love on this story ✊?  
Literally had to goggle how does the vagina work ?

n  
Shawn in the multimedia  
? You will noticed that the guy playing him is different from the guy in the previous chapters and the reason being is because I couldn't find the originals guy Instagram name ? So I just found somebody else. He's not as cute as the last guy but he'll do.

Malachi's P.O.V

After Elliot drove out of the skating rink parking lot I made my way over to Shawn. He stood at the door entrance waiting for me. " You look spiffy . ", He complemented.

" Thank you, and so do you. ", I said as I examined his outfit. He was wearing a Miami Heats Jersey with light-wash jeans and his Bred 11s lows. His thot hair looked extra buffed making him look gorgeous.

"Who was that who dropped you off ? ", He asked as we walked into the skating rink. There was quite a few people here.

" Oh just my daddy . ", I lied, well kinda.

He nodded as we walked to the booth where we purchased our skates. " What size skates do you need ? ", Shawn asked taking out his wallet.

" Your not paying for me. ", I laughed.

It was a sweet of him to offer to pay, but I hate when people spend their money on me. It's make me feel so dependent. I'm a very independent person and I always have been. That's just the way my parents raised me. They taught me to not depend on anyone else cause I'm all I have at the end the day.

" Size four please . ", I pushed Shawn aside as I handed the lady behind the counter the ten dollars for the skates.

She handed me the skates. These skates were really going to clash with my outfit, but I guess I'll have to deal. " You wear a four ? ", Shawn chuckled handing the lady behind the counter the money for his skates.

" A size eight please . ", He said.

The lady gave Shawn his skates and we started walking over to the bench so we could put them on. " Yeah I have really small feet. It's embarrassing. "

" I think it's cute . ", Shawn tapped my nose with his finger. I could feel myself blushing as we took a seat on the bench. My stomach was filled with butterflies just from Shawn's touch.

After we got our skates on Shawn intertwined my hands with his, and led us to the skating floor where everyone else was. One In A Million by Tink blasted through the speakers of the skating rink as everyone sang along and skated.

" And there's a million reasons why I fuck with you. ", I sang as I swung around with Shawn. He smiled showing his sharpe fangs. God, he's so attractive.

" You are one in a million. ", Shawn sang while he held both my hands. His singing was actually quite terrible, but I don't mind.

I smiled as Shawn and I skated around the rink. His hand never letting go of mine. I was having a good time with Shawn. He suddenly pulled me towards him making our chest touch. I noticed he had his phone out in front of us. He was on snapchat recoding a video.

" There's a million reason why I fuck with you . ", He sang into his camera. I laughed as I buried my face into his chest not wanting to be seen on the camera. His cologne filled my nose making me pull him closer to me. Jesus this boy is perfect, I swear.

After a while the music ended, and everyone started doing their own thing. " You want something to drink ? ", He asked.

I nodded handing him a five dollar bill, but he didn't take it. " Just let me buy it for you . ", He offered.

I shook my head, " Shawn your not spending your money on me. Just take the bill. ", I laughed as Shawn was hesitant as he took the bill from my hand.

I watched as he made his way over to the snack bar. I looked around the rink trying to see if I spotted anyone I knew, but I hardly knew any of people here.

Well except one

My eyes landed on Xavier. Xavier attends the same school I do, but I've never talked to him before, like ever. He's also gay, but he's more on the feminine side if you know what I mean. He sometimes wears little makeup, and female clothing which there is nothing wrong with that, but it's just something I wouldn't do. I skated over to him, and his small group of friends.

" Hey Xavier . ", I waved.

He had a smug look on his face. His friends stood behind him giggling at a joke I clearly missed cause I didn't see anything funny. " Hey Malachi . ", He said.

" I know we've been going to the same school for years now, and I find it weird how we never had a conversation together. ", I smiled.

Xavier was really pretty for a feminine guy. He was skinny, like super skinny but it looked good on him. He had a light vanilla skin tone, and the most gorgeous brown eyes. His curly fro is what really draws my attention to him. I bet he spends hours on his hair just to keep it that curly and fluffy.

He let out a small chuckle. " Look Malachi cut the bullshit . ", I scrunched my face up at him.

" What are you talking about ? ", I asked really wondering as to why he was talking to me like this.

" Stop playing like your just oh so innocent. Your not slick. ", He pursed his lips together.

" Who ar- I was cut off by Shawn. " I got you a slushie. ", He said handing me the drink. He must have noticed the crossed look on my face cause his eyes followed mine to Xavier's who stood with his arms folded over his chest.

" Xavier . ", Shawn said as if he was surprised to see him.

" Shawntavious, I thought momma told you to stop fooling around with these hoe ass boys . ", He let out a laugh and his crew followed like toys.

I cocked my head to the side, " Um excuse me ? ", I suddenly felt Shawn's hand wrap around my waist pulling me away from Xavier and his crew as they laughed at which again must have been a joke that I missed, because I didn't find anything funny.

" That's your brother ! ", I pushed Shawn's hand from around my waist.

" Yeah, I didn't expect to see him here tonight. "

" How is he your brother ? I've known Xavier since middle school. "

Shawn let a sigh. " After our parents got a divorce Xavier decided to move with my momma while I stayed in Alabama with my dad. "

I just shook my head as I took a sip of my slushie. It was blueberry flavored. Which is my favorite. It calmed me a little.

" You still mad at me ? ", Shawn pouted like a child.

I rolled my eyes as I punched him in the arm softly. " No, but getcha brother. "

Shawn laughed as he intertwined our fingers and we started skating again.

I have a lot to say ?

First I just want to inform the people that had problems viewing chapter 16. For you to be able to see you have to follow me then remove the book from your library then add it again. Wattpad isn't the same like it was years ago which is lame!

Also I'm not gonna rush this story like I did You and I . I have a lot of things planned for this book and it's not ending anytime soon.

Oh and my 16th birthday is in 5 days and I have no clue what I wanna do ? ﾟﾘﾂ

I find it weird when people from my school find my wattpad and read my stories. They be coming up to me talking about  
" What's gonna happen next ! "  
Child I don't know my damn self ?

And finally I just wanna say I love you guys?￢ﾜﾊ Y'all are so supportive on this book. In all honesty I really thought this book wasn't gonna be as popular as it is, but boy was I wrong .

n  
Xavier in the multimedia ?  
A lot of a people thought I was gonna get that boy from Mindless Behavior to play him. I don't like mindless behavior at ALL ! So they will never be in any of my stories.  
Elliot's P.O.V

I sat in class bored out my mind. The teacher, was just rambling about nonsense, and literally nobody in the class was listening. Most of everyone had their heads down, or was either on their phones. I took this as a opportunity to listen to music so I grabbed my earphones from my pocket and plugged them into my phone. I scrolled down my music playlist until I finally found a song that I actually wanted to listen to.  
I decided to listen to Drake. I fell like getting in my feelings all of a sudden. I nodded my head to the music as I thought about things. My life is kinda crazy right now with the whole Emily and Malachi situation. Not to mention my dad being all up in my ass about basketball. He's been working working my ass to death with our private dill sessions. I gets he wants me to be the best, but he's pushing me too hard. I love my dad like I really do. It's just I feel like sometimes he's trying to live his dreams through me.  
He wants me to marry Emily and go off to UCLA with a full ride scholarship so I can play in the NBA. When in reality not any of those things are something I wanna do. I love Emily, and I wouldn't mind being with her for the rest of my life it's just I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. I don't see how I would get a full ride scholarship with the grades I have. I also don't wanna play professional basketball when I get older. I know, such a shocker right ?  
I really like playing basketball, but it isn't something I wanna make a career out of. I personally would like to be veterinarian when I'm older. I love animals, especially dogs but tell my dad that and he'd blow a casket. I feel as if I need some time to be by myself, and find out who I really am. You know ?  
I suddenly seen everyone gathering their thing and exciting class. I gathered my things, and walked out into the open hallway. I eyes spotted Malachi as he walked the halls with Courtney and Tiny. I caught up with them grabbing Malachi by the arm.  
" Can I borrow him ? ", I asked smiling. Tiny and Courtney look at me then at Malachi and gave a shrug as they continued walking down the hall.  
I pulled Malachi over to the lockers so we could talk without being bombarded by passing students. " So how was your date ? ", I asked really interested on how his night went with Shawn.  
" It wasn't a date, and it was alright I guess. ", He said.  
" It looked more than alright from how you was all up on him on Snapchat.", I raised my eyebrow.  
Malachi laughed punching me softly in my arm. " Your such a stalker. "  
" Just trying to make sure he's treating you right. Your still my best friend. "  
Malachi titled his head to the side holding his hand over his chest. " Aw, Elliot . "

I playfully rolled my eyes at him. " So best friend, when we gonna fuck again ? ", I asked. Malachi and I haven't had sex in like two days and that's been the longest we've gone without it, and plus he owes me for that little teasing he did Friday in the car.  
A smirk grew on Malachi's pink lips, " We can do it after school, if you down. "  
I nodded my head. God, I wanted Malachi's lips on mine right now, but sadly that can't happen. As much as it kills me to say this but I do have strong feelings for Malachi. Stronger then I want to admit. As much as I try to fight them I just can't get rid of them. It's just something about him.  
" Just text me. ", Malachi tapped his index finger on my nose as the bell rung. I watched him as he walked away from me going to his next class.

When I got to sixth period I was already missing seeing Malachi's pretty face. I really need to stop thinking like this if I wanna get rid of these feelings for Malachi. Us having sex everyday for past week probably isn't helping either, but I just can't pass something like that up. I shook the thought of Malachi from my mind as I took a seat in a desk.  
When the teacher started teaching I admittedly sunk down in my desk. Today must not be my day because I'm literally not in the mood for anything today. A loud knock at the door made the class grow silent. , the teacher walked over to the door and opened it. It was only this kid name Xavier. He handed his tardy slip, and started making his way to his desk which happened to be right in front of mine.  
He was a very interesting character if I might add. He was gay, but not Malachi's gay. He was little bit more feminine. I also notice he likes wearing female clothing which I find kinda weird. He was wearing a pink floral crop top that showed his bell piercing, and some high wasted jeans with his Aunt Pearls Kd's. Not gonna lie the dude has a lot of guts for being able to walk out of the house like that, cause Lord knows if I ever see Malachi dressing like I'm punching him right in the nuts.

After Xavier took his seat the class went back to normal, and began to once again bore me to death. I pulled out my phone and started playing games to pass the time. I was playing Candy Crush and I've been stuck on level 201 for years it feels like. After a few fails attempt of trying to get pass the level I decided to just give up.

" Do you have a sheet of paper ?" A soft voice asked.

I looked up to see Xavier. I furrowed my eyebrows together at him. He's never talked to me ever. I find it a little strange that he's asking me for some paper. " Um, yeah I gotcha . ", I hesitated a little as I reached inside my notebook ripping out a few sheets of paper. I handed them to Xavier.

" Thanks. ", A smirk played across Xavier pink glossy lips as he took the papers from my hands.  
What the actual fuck ?

I was now at home patiently waiting on my mom to leave the house, but she seemed to be taking her sweet time.  
" Elliot remember to take the meat out the freezer when I leave. ", She said grabbing her purse.  
I nodded, " Yeah, I know. Now hurry up before your late. ", I softly pushed her slightly towards the door.  
" Remember to pick Lillian up from Aunt Hillary's house at eight, - "

" Yeah I know. Bye, love you . ", I rushed her out the door slamming it behind her. I let out a sigh of relief as I peeked through the curtains watching her pull out of the drive way.  
I rushed upstairs and bursts into my room. I did a free fall onto my bed as I grabbed my phone. I took no time to text Malachi.  
Malachi? ﾟﾒﾦ- The door unlock. Just come upstair and I'll be waiting ?  
Elliot? ﾟﾍﾆ- Kk ?  
I smiled at Malachi's text. I quickly took my shirt off throwing it on the floor. I kicked my sweatpants off leaving me in nothing but my boxers. I heard the front door suddenly open. I positioned myself on the bed awaiting Malachi.

" Elliot I'm h- ", Malachi said opening my room door, but stopped mid-sentence.

" Oh my God, Elliot seriously ? ", Malachi laughed as he walked into my room.  
Malachi wasted no time stripping his clothes off. He was only left in his white Calvin Klein briefs. He walked over to me laying down on the bed beside me.  
" So who's gonna start it off ? ", He asked.

I shrugged.

" I started it off all the time. It's your turn. ", He laughed.  
I rolled on top of Malachi. Our chest touching each other. " You don't mind if I . . . Kiss you ? "

Malachi slowly shook his head. I hesitated a little as I leaned in. When our lips touched Malachi took no time to let my tongue explore his mouth. He tasted just like Skittles. Malachi roughly bit on my bottom lip turning me on even more. I parted our lips as I started attacking his neck with kisses. I licked him from his collarbone to his nipple. I licked around his nipples driving him crazy. I sucked and nippled on his stomach until I got to his briefs.

I pulled them down rising Malachi's legs in the air. He kicked them off and they fell to the floor. I quickly took my boxers off throwing them to the floor as well. I grabbed Malachi's legs pulling him closer to me. Our members rubbed together in friction making a moan escape Malachi's lips.

Malachi grabbed ahold of my member and started stroking me. I throwing my head back at the pleasure.

" I love you. ", I moaned out.  
It was at this moment that I knew I had fucked up. I froze at my words, and so did Malachi. God !

I feel like this chapter was, Meh I don't like it ?  
Tell me your thoughts on Xavier

But it's like 6 in the morning and I haven't slept all day.

I would have updated earlier but I was playing sims and my sim got pregnant and then I had her get married then she had the baby and it was just a whole bunch of mess.  
Lastly i wrote a rant book so go check that out ? It's not just rants cause I write tips on writing and I also write story ideas so pls go check it out

n

You can see all up Malachi's nose in that photo !  
Malachi's P.O.V  
" Please don't go ! ", Elliot grabbed my arm as I pulled up briefs.

" Elliot let me go ! ", I snatched my arm out of his grip as I grabbed my pants off the floor.  
" Are you really leaving just because I said I love you ? ", Elliot asked as he laid back on his bed.  
I shook my head, " It's not that, it's that's this just became very much awkward . "  
Elliot raised an eyebrow, " Is it really ? "  
I nodded, " Yes very awkward. "  
Elliot let out a sigh. " Look Malachi, we've both been sneaking around with each other for like a month now. It was only a matter of time before one of us caught feelings. "  
I groaned as I ruffled my hands through my hair. This was all just to much for me. I don't see how Elliot is acting so calm when he basically just confessed his feelings for me. " This is just to much, like I made it pretty clear that we were not supposed to catch feelings, and your went right ahead an-",

Elliot's finger found it's way to my lips shutting me up abruptly. Elliot pulls my chin up so that I was looking into his amazing brown eyes. What surprises me was the soft smile playing on Elliot's lips, and the fingers that linger on my chin. Elliot's thumb stroked my cheek. " I can show you how much I love you. "  
I can't move. Hell, I couldn't even breathe because Elliot was leaning closer and he closed his eyes. Then there's the soft pressure of his lips on my own lips. Elliot's hand were at the back of my head, making the kiss deepen. Our lips move in sync.  
Elliot sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and licked it. His hand finds their way into my hair and the other on my shoulder, stroking my soft skin. My tongue finds its way into his mouth and it seeks for its partner, teases and probes. Elliot moaned and tugged on my curls harder. We were both breathing heavily as the kiss slows down and we open our eyes. Elliot shifted so that I was nearly on top of him, he wasted no time taking my shirt off.

I almost looks away, but Elliot's hand still was gripped around my hair stopping me. We look at each other and grin. There's no need for words. Elliot and I stripped off all our clothes. I bow my head and licks a wet spiral on Elliot's nipple. It hardens as he teases it, flicking the tip of my tongue rapidly around it. Elliot is gasping and breathing heavily. I latch onto the nipple with my lips and sucks, then bites gently. Elliot moans loudly and bucks underneath me, rubbing his erection onto my own. A moan manage to escape my lips at the lustful friction.  
I sinks my teeth on the skin near Elliot's nipple and it makes him curse. I licks the bite mark soothingly and nibbles my way upwards. I licks and sucks Elliot's neck. His moans driving me crazy as I wrote letter with my tongue on his neck.  
Elliot fingers immediately pinch and roll my nipples and I moaned out in pleasure. My member was leaking and I desperately wanted Elliot inside of me. I kissed Elliot again until we both ran out of breath. My mouth found Elliot's other nipple and I wet it with tongue tongue enthusiastically. Elliot tugs me up for a kiss again. He smooths his hands down my back and grips my firm ass, pulling me closer. Our hips start thrusting and undulating in rhythm as we kissed and pant and moan into each others' mouths.  
" Let's pretend it's my first time so you can blow my mind. ", I say.  
Elliot nods as he lined himself up with me. He pulled me down on him making me hiss at the bearable pain. Once he was fully inside me he moved my hips in syncs with his thrusting. The pain I once felt had vanished and all I was feeling was pleasure.  
Elliot flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He attacked my neck with kisses as he continued thrusting into me. The only sound being made was the sound of our skin clapping together. Elliot picked me up making me wrap my legs around his waist as he continued thrusting. I could feel him thrusting harder making me moan louder as we continued to make so sweet passionate love.

" I'm close . ", He said .

" Don't stop. ", I commanded.  
Elliot gave one last thrust sending his warm liquids into me. I felt Myself go limb as Elliot laid me back on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me cuddling his chin into my collarbone.

" Did we just make love ? ", I asked

" Um, I think we did. ", He chuckled.

Before you all try to slit my neck I just wanna say I'm sorry for the short chapter and the whack sex scene  
It's my birthday is in a hour and my family keeps coming in my room to remind me. It's so annoying, and it's kinda hard to write a sex scene while your little sister talks to you about school.

And oh my god I'll be 16 in like thirty minutes. If it's past 12am while your reading this I'm already 16 so . . . . Yay I'm one year closer to dying ? ﾟﾎﾉ

y  
Elliot in the multimedia ?

Malachi's P.O.V  
" So are you two like dating now ? ", Courtney asked about Shawn and I.

I grabbed my math notebook out of my locker, and closed it shut. " No, we're just friends. "

Tiny let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes. " Just friends wouldn't be all cuddled up on snapchat like that. "

" Malachi I really do think you and Shawn would be an amazing couple. I seen how happy he makes you. ", Courtney smiled.

I shook my head, " I've never been in a relationship before, and I just don't wanna risk getting my heartbroken. "

" That's just the risk you have to take when being in a relationship, but if Shawn really likes you like the way you like him then that should be the least of your worries. ", Tiny comforted.

Maybe their right. Maybe Shawn was the one for me, and if so I don't wanna do anything to mess it up with him. He's such a nice guy, and just the thought of him gives me butterflies. God, he's like perfect boyfriend materiel.

" Just think about it Malachi. ", Courtney patted my shoulder as her and Tiny started making their way down the hall.

I let out a sigh as I leaned my back against the lockers. I suddenly felt someone hands slid under my chin turning my head to face them.  
" What's wrong ? ", Shawn asked.

I bit my bottom lip as I felt my cheeks heat up from his touch. " Nothing, I was just thinking."

" About me ? ", He smirk.

" Maybe. ", I chuckled.

Shawn smiled showing his sharp fangs that reminded me of a vampire for some reason. " There goes that smile I love seeing. ", I looked up at Shawn who couldn't seems to keep his eyes off me. He licked his bottom lip as he leaned in for a kiss.

" Malachi ! ", I let a huff at the familiar voice. I turned around to see Elliot with Emily wrapped around him.

" What Elliot ? ", I asked annoyed.

" Look at you being all lovey dovey with my best friend. ", Elliot patted Shawn on the shoulder. I glared at Elliot as him and Shawn dapped each other up. Emily seemed almost inexistent as she typed away on her phone.

" What y'all two love birds talking about ? ", Elliot asked. I could sense the sarcasm in his voice.

" Well,", Shawn spoke rocking back and forth, " I was just about to ask Malachi out on another date. "

Did I hear him correctly ?

" You what ? ", Elliot and I said in sync.

Shawn laughed a little, " Well yeah, We had such a fun time at skating rink that I was wondering would you like to go to the music festival with me this weekend ? "

Oh my God, I can't believe Shawn was asking me out again. My body was filled up with jitters that I didn't even realize it was taking me awhile to reply.

" I wo- "

" We would love to go, it can be like a double date. ", Elliot cut me off.

If looks could kill I swear Elliot would be in hell right now. I swear it felt like my mouth fell to the floor. I had to check just to make sure it wasn't on floor literally . I can't believe Elliot right now, like what is his issue ?

" Yeah, that sounds fun. We can all meet there, and just chill. ", Shawn said.

The schools warning bell rung indicating that we only had one more minute to get to class. " I see you later Shawn. ", Shawn embraced me in a hug before I could mange to walk away. His sweet smelling cologne filled my nose almost making me melt in his arms.

" Text me . ", He said letting me go.

I nodded as I continued making my way down the hall. Shawn is literally everything, I swear. It's kinda hard to believe a guy like him would be attracted to a guy like me, but I don't want to get my hopes up. I don't know Shawn's true intentions with me, but so far he seems like he's really diggin me.

And don't even get me started on Elliot !

This week really flew by, and it was now the weekend. Which also meant my date with Shawn. I was so excited that I couldn't even sleep last I had to call Shawn up and he talked to me until I fell asleep. He was such a sweet talker, and I think that's what draws me to him the most. Shawn was very attractive, but that boy had his way with words.

It was around evening and I was waiting on Shawn to text me, and tell me he was outside waiting for me. I was already dressed and everything. I had on a red and grey flannel with a black V-neck underneath and some black jeans that were ripped at the knee and my Classic High Sk8 Vans.

" Malachi ! ", My mother called.

" Yes ? ", I asked as I walked down the stairs to see my mother who sat on the sofa cuddle up in a blanket.

" Give me the remote over there. ", She pointed to the remote literally sitting on the table in front of her.

" Really ? ", I laughed as I grabbed the remote for her.

" Where you going all dressed up ? ", She asked flipping through channels.

I sat on the edge of the sofa. " I'm going to a music festival. "

" With ? "

" Just this guy. ", I swung my feet back and forth.

She chuckled rolling her eyes at me. I felt my phone suddenly vibrate in my hand. Shawn just had texted me.  
" Well my rides here, love ya bye. ", I said exiting the house.

" Don't do any drugs ! ", I heard her shout.

I smiled as I seem Shawn's car parked outside. I walked over to the passenger side only to be greeted with a smiling Xavier. " There's seats in the back. ", He said.

Shawn punched him in the shoulder. " Get in the fucking back. ", He said through gritted teeth as he bucked at Xavier.

Xavier rolled his eyes as he crawled in the back seat. I held back my laugh as I took my seat in the passenger seat. "Sorry about that, I kinda had to drag him along. ", Shawn apologized.

I looked back at Xavier who had his face in his phone. " It's okay. ", I said.

" You look nice. ", He complimented.

" So do you . ", I blushed.

I heard Xavier groan in the back seat. " Can someone hand me the gun in the glove compartment so I can shoot myself ? "

" Man can you stop acting like a bitch all the time. ", Shawn said annoyed.

Xavier flipped him off. " Well maybe if you would hurry up so I can meet my friends I wouldn't have to bitch . "

I just continued watching them argue back and forth. It was actually quite entertaining. They were like a modern day version of Tom And Jerry.

When we finally made it to the music festival I was excited because I was tired of having to break up fights with Shawn and Xavier. They fight like their sisters, and it's crazy. I could hear the music blasting from the stage that stood in the middle of the grass field. It was night so I could only see the glow sticks that people were holding. This night was gonna be amazing.

" Text me when your about to leave. ", Xavier said brushing past Shawn and I.

I watched as he walked off into the distance. " Sorry about that, it's just he's really annoying. ", Shawn apologized.

" It's okay, like I totally understand. ", Shawn gave me a smile. " Now let's go enjoy the festival. "

Shawn wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we started walking towards the crowd of people. The Dj that stood on the stage played Jungle by Drake. It amazed me how the crowd sung along to the song in sync.  
" These days, I'm letting God handle all things above me. ", Shawn and I sang.

Shawn rocked us back and forth to the beat. I felt him nuzzle his chin in my collarbone. " I love spending time with you babe."

" Babe ? ", I repeated.

He nodded, " Your my boyfriend now so we can call each other that now."

I froze at the word boyfriend. Since when did I become his boyfriend. I've never had boyfriend before so this was all very new to me.

" I'm your boyfriend . ", I said more as a question then a statement.

He nodded lifting my chin up with his finger. " Your my everything. ", He leaned in making his soft pink lips come in contact with mine. It took me awhile to adjust but when I finally did I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Elliot's P.O.V  
" Elliot slow down ! ", Emily yelled as she trailed behind me.

We had just made it to the festival, and I was now looking for Malachi and Shawn. Emily was being a pain in the ass with her slow walking, and constant complaining. I felt her jerk my arm back making me stop in my tracks.

" Elliot what has gotten into you ? ", She yelled.

" Nothing has, and you need to stop walking so slow. ", I said.

She rolled her eyes, " Look, I know your trying to look out for Malachi and all, but he's out here enjoying his date with his boyfriend. Your the last thing on his mind. "

I let out a sigh as I turned and glared at Emily. She's literally been nothing but a pain in my ass since we arrived. I'm so sick of her ways complaining. I jerked my arm out of her grip as I left her behind and started looking for Malachi.

It was dark outside so it was gonna be hard to spot Malachi in this crowd of people. I knows he's out here somewhere, probably hugged up with Shawn. " Yo Elliot . ", Someone stepped in front me.

I looked down to see Xavier. I rolled my eyes as I tried to push past him. I don't really have time for him right now.

" If your looking for Malachi he's over there sucking faces with my brother. ", Xavier pointed.

I followed his finger to only see Malachi and Shawn engaged in a heated kiss. I clutched my fists as I felt my blood began to boil. I felt my chest began to hurt.

Was I having a heart break ?

This is all so new for me. I've never been heartbroken before. I've always been the heartbreaker. I fought so hard not to let the tears that were forming fall as I watched the love of my life makeout with someone else. I just closed my eyes as I took a deep breath.

" Look Elliot. ", Xavier said getting my attention. " Forget about Malachi, if you ask me I would say he's very stupid to pass up being with a guy like you. "

I didn't even say anything. I didn't even care that Xavier knew about us. How he knew was beyond me, but I didn't care.

" Aw, I hate seeing you like this. Now come on and let me cheer you up.", Xavier intertwined my hands with his as he led me away from the crowd.

Ew school starts Monday !

Also #TeamElliot❤️ Or #TeamShawn?

Comment

e

SURPRISE ! I know you all probably hate my guts for not updating in a while, but I have a very good reason as to why. You see my phone broke because I was being irresponsible, so I couldn't update for what seems like years, but I pulled on my big boy pants, and decided to just update on my computer, and it literally feels like im doing homework, but I'm just gonna have to deal because I really wanna update for you guys, and I miss writing so much ! I still have yet to receive a new phone so the updates may be a little slow until I get one again. but enjoy !

Elliot's P.O.V

I rolled over making my face fall collide with my soft pillow. I've been in bed the whole weekend. Ever since I seen Malachi and Shawn kissing Friday at the music festival I've just been devastated. That day was the worst day of my life, I swear. Emily broke up with me that night, and Xavier and I did some things I'm not proud of, but what can I say ? I was broken at the moment. I was very vulnerable at the moment, and I let Xavier take advantage of it. He's been blowing my phone up nonstop asking me " when can we do it again ? ", and the answer is never. That was a one time thing with Xavier, and I promise it will never happen again.

I shook the shameful thought of Xavier out of mind. The only person that I can't seem to get off my mind is Malachi. Its like every time I close my eyes all I see is that kiss him and Shawn shared. Its devastating watching someone you have deep feelings for do things with someone else that you wished you could do with them. Seeing Malachi with Shawn that night brought tears to my eyes, and it enrages me every time I think about it, but I know there is nothing I can do about it. I just don't understand where I went wrong.

I groaned as the sound of someone knocking on the front door echoed throughout the house. I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now, that's why I've been locked up my room for the past two days. Can't people take a hint !

" No one is home ! ", I shouted. I really doubt that whoever that was heard me considering I was all the way upstairs. The knocking grew louder making me even more aggravated. I let out a groan as I snatched my covers off my body.

I never realized how cold this house was until I made my way downstairs. When I opened the door the chill air hit against my bare chest. " I said no one is home ! ", I yelled.

" Um who you talking to ? ", Malachi asked with bug eyes as he tilted his head to the side. I rolled my eyes at him. Who else would it be knocking at my door ? I bet no one seen that coming, right.

" Why are you here Malachi ? ", I let out a sigh as I leaned against the door frame. On the outside I seemed all chilled and whatnot, but on the inside I was freaking out. I wanted to embrace Malachi in a hug so bad, but I just couldn't.

Malachi brushed past me as he walked into my house. His familiar vanilla scent filled my nose making me let out a soft moan as the memories of our sexual encounters filled my mind. He turned towards me as I closed the front door. " I'm here because I wanted to check on you. You haven't returned any of my calls or texts, like whats going on with you Elliot ? ", He placed his hand on his hip.

" Nothing is going on with me. I'm completely fine.", I sighed.

Malachi squinted his eyes. " Well your last few tweets beg to differ, why you been tweeting like your gonna commit suicide or something ? Just tell me Eli. ", Malachi walked over to me intertwining our hands swinging them back and forth.

The feelings of our hands held together made me get weak in the knees. Bruh, like what is Malachi doing to me ? I've never acted like this before. He's doing something to me, and I can't keep fighting it. Malachi's light brown eyes looked at me awaiting a answer for his question.

" Emily and I broke up. ", I said removing my hands from his.

Malachi cocked his head to the side, " Aw Elliot, You two were so cute together. "  
I nodded rubbing my hand on the back of my neck. Malachi left eyebrow suddenly rose. " What are you nervous about ? ", He asked.

" I'm not nervous. "

Malachi walked closer towards me, " You doing that neck rub thing, I know when your feeling uncomfortable Elliot. ", Malachi and I were now chest to chest. I could feel his breathing.

I just couldn't help myself. I lifted Malachi's chin with my hand making our lips clash together. I once again felt that rush that I get every time I'm with Malachi. That rush I've been craving for the longest. I bit his bottom lip, but Malachi quickly pushed away.

" Elliot, I have a boyfriend now. ", He wiped his mouth.

" I know, but I just can't help myself. ", I said pulling him closer to me.

H e broke away from my grip, " Elliot I know we've done some things in the past, but I'm in a relationship now, and whatever we had can't continue. I can't do Shawn like that. "

I didn't say anything. I mean what could I say ?

" I'll see you at school Elliot. ", Malachi gave me a sympathy look as he walked out of my house shutting the door behind him.

I bit my bottom lip as I grew angry and punched the nearest wall. " Bruh ! "

I noticed in the last chapter I had a few Shawn fans, and I thought that was amazing. I really do love all the support I get on this book. Also school started back, and I'm already over it.

AP classes aint no joke !

o

Malachi P.O.V

" I'm sorry Elliot. ", I sighed as I walked out of Elliot's house closing the door behind me. I fell back against the door as I could hear Elliot throwing a rampage inside. I bit my bottom lip as I tried so hard to keep the warm tears the formed at the brim on my eyes from falling. I hate seeing Elliot like this, but he needs to understand that I'm with Shawn, and that he just can't have me when he pleases. I would be lying if I said I didn't have mutual feelings for Elliot, but I'm with Shawn, and I know we've only been dating for a few days, but I really like him and I don't wanna ruin what I have with him.

I whipped the tears that rolled down my checks as I made my way home. I walked into my house to see my mother who stood at the bottom of the stairway. She had that concern look on her face that all mothers get when they see their child crying. " Whats wrong Malachi ? ", She asked walking closer towards me.

" Nothing, I'm fine. ", I lied as I brushed past her, and made my way upstairs. I opened my room door and fell on my bed, burying my face in a pillow. I sobbed out my feelings as I thought about how twisted my love life was. I lifted my face up from the damp pillow. I whipped the drool and tears from my face as my phone suddenly started ringing. My face flushed at the Caller-Id. I cleared my throat as I answered the phone.

" Hey Shawn. ", I said trying not to make my voice crack.

" Wassup Malachi, you don't sound to enthusiastic to talk to me. ", He let out a soft chuckle.

I sniffled whipping the remaining tears that fell down my face. " I am. ", I let out a fake chuckle.

" Have you been crying ? ", He asked.

" No, I just woke up. ", I lied.

I knew he knew I was lying. Hell I'm a terrible liar.

" Facetime me then.", I could hear the concern in Shawn's voice.

I let out a sigh as I pressed the Facetime button. Shawn's face popped up on my phone screen, and he searched my face. I bit my bottom lip as we just stood on facetime quietly starring at each other.

" Why you crying baby ? ", He asked.

The tone in his voice made me shiver a little. " Nothing, I'm just a little confused. "

" About what ? ", He asked, " Us ? "

" No, Not us, I'm just confused on life, that's all. " I said whipping away tear marks.

Shawn let a sigh, " Well I don't like seeing my baby upset. It makes me upset because your too beautiful to be doing all that crying. And I just want you to know that you can talk to me. Anything you have on your mind just know my ears are always open. "

I couldn't fight the smile to grew on my face. I felt those butterflies in my stomach that I always feel when I'm around Shawn. He was so perfect, and I still find it hard to believe that he's all mine.

" Now there goes that smiles I love seeing ", He winked.

I laughed falling back onto my bed. " You coming to the basketball game tomorrow ? It would really mean a lot to me if my number one fan was out in the bleachers supporting me. ", Shawn asked.

I nodded, " I guess I could slide through, but whats your jersey number ? ", I asked.

" I'm number 6, why ?. ", He said grabbing his practice jersey, and showing me.

" I always write the number of the person I'm supporting for good luck, I used to do it all the time with Eli- A good friend of mine. ", I stumbled.

" So your my good luck charm ? ", He asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Something like that. ", I smiled.

" And then I was like do you wanna get with me or not, then he was like I don't know, so then I just drove off.", I listened to Courtney tell Tiny and I her story about her encounter with some guy last weekend.

" What do you think was wrong with him ? ", Tiny asked as typed away on her phone.

It was the last period of the school day, but we all decided just to skip last period and just walk around school until it was time to go home.

" Maybe he was a virgin, and was scared. ", I said.

Courtney nodded, " Maybe, but I don't like that he made me waste my gas like that. "

Tiny and I laughed at Courtney cheap self as we all continued walking the halls. We turned a corner only to see Xavier walking with . . . Elliot.

" What the fuck. ", I whispered to myself. It must wasn't as low as I thought because it caught Elliot's and Xavier s attention.

Elliot had a angry look plastered on his face while Xavier had a bitchy smirk. He looked me up and down as if we were in competition or something. " Problem ? ", He asked.

I looked at Courtney and Tiny who both had a confused expression on their face. I looked around the halls confused because I really wanted to know who Xavier was talking to, cause I know he wasn't talking to me.

" Yes I'm talking to you bitch, I don't know why you looking around lost. ", He let out a soft chuckle.

You know what, in the past I've let Xavier run his slick mouth, but I'm really getting tired of him, and his bitchy was. This dude or girl or thing doesn't know anything about me to not like me. He's just hating on me for the fun of it.

" Look Bruce Jenner, I don't know why you don't like me, but your just not gonna talk to me any kind of way. ", I said walking closer towards him. Tiny grabbed my arm, but I snatched out of grip quickly.

" Boy who said I didn't like you ? I just don't associate with people like you. ", Xavier walked closer so that we both were now face to face.

" You don't know anything about me. ", I semi-yelled.

" You can lower that tone. ", Xavier yelled putting his hand in my face.

I bit my bottom lip as I felt my hand ball up into a fist, but before I could even swing I felt someone arms around me stopping me from making contact with Xavier's face. I looked up to see Elliot. " Get the fuck off me.", I said pushing him off me.

" Malachi why are you acting like that ? ", He asked almost sounding hurt, but I didn't care.

" Why are you with him ? ", I asked enraged.

Elliot shook his head, " Malachi he was following me, He wont leave me alone. "

I rolled my eyes as I walked away from him. " But Elliot you wasn't saying that Friday, you were practically begging for me. ", I heard Xavier chuckle.

" I did not see that coming.", I heard Courtney whisper.

" What is he talking about Elliot ? ", I asked hoping it wasn't like how I think it was.

Xavier smirk, " Tell him Elliot, tell him how I'm the best you ever had. "

I gasped feeling my heartbreak a little. I just shook my head. " Your disgusting. ", I said.

" No Malachi hear me out-

" Go suck a dick ! ", I brought my hand back giving Elliot a hard punch in the check. I let out a hiss as my fist made contact with his jaw making him stumble into the lockers, but I didn't care. He deserves it.

" Malachi come on before Campus Security catches us. ", Tiny grabbed my arm dragging me away from Elliot.

I guess he didn't love me like he said he did.

" I thought I was gonna have to pull out my taser for a second there.", Courtney laughed as she wand-curled the last piece of her hair.

" Girl what ? I was so ready to pull out my pepper spray. ", Tiny said applying her mascara.

I laughed at them both, " I was gonna dawg his skinny ass. ", I said looking at myself in the full length mirror.

We were all getting ready for the basketball game, and we were almost ready to go. I was wearing a black tank that said Im Kendall Your Kylie , and some burgundy slim jeans with my Bordeaux 7s. I slid on my black Gucci watch, but I made sure it didn't mess up were I wrote Shawn's jersey number on my wrist.

" Y'all ready ? ", I asked getting up from my bed.

Tiny nodded as she fixed the tongue of her Bred 11s Lows that she paired with a oversize Chicago Bulls Jersey. It was simple, but it looked so amazing on her tiny frame. She had her hair half up half down giving her that New-New look.

" Okay we can leave now. ", Courtney chuckled flipping her wand curls to the side. She was wearing a blue bandeau , and some white distressed jeans and her Sport Blue 6s.

We all walked downstairs, and outside to Courtney's car. She started the car, and we made our to the game.

When we got to the school it was packed. There were so many cars here it was ridiculous. We all get out, and made our way into the gym were we paid for our tickets. " Lets sit at the top of the bleachers. ", Tiny suggested.

We nodded, and started walking up to the top of the bleachers. I could see Xavier sitting with his crew, and I could feel their stares. I turned around, and gave him a mug. He grew bug eyed, and I cut my eyes at him.

" Elliot not gonna save you this time. ", He said standing up.

" Bruce, he didn't save me the first time. Fuck you mean ? ", I laughed. I didn't know I was yelling until I heard a few people laugh at what I just told Xavier. Xavier flicked me up before taking his seat.

After we took our seats I looked out on the court to see if I could spot Shawn. That game starts in few so the players were warming up on the court, just shooting around and stuff. I spotted Shawn making a layup, and I screamed his named to let him know that I was here to support him. It was really hard for to me get his attention with all these people in the gym, but when I finally did he looked at me and waved like a psycho. I let out a laugh only to see Elliot with his eyes right on me. I starred at him for a while before looking away.

" We're so cute. ", Tiny complimented us as she held up her phone ready to take a picture of us. I stuck my tongue out she snapped a few pictures.

After the very exciting game everyone stood in the parking lot. We won, but it was a very close game. Thanks to Nolen for scoring that buzzer beater. Shawn scored ten points, and I'm so proud of him. He was like a machine on the court. I didn't know he was that good." You did good baby. ", I heard Tiny say to Nolen as they held hands.

I stuck my tongue out at her and Nolen. " Hater.", Nolen teased.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. " Whatev-

" Malachi ! " I was suddenly pushed to the ground by someone, but not before hearing a loud crashing noise. I looked up only to be blinded by car headlights. I shielded my eyes from the bright light as the car drove in reverse, and left the parking lot. I looked over to see Elliot's laying beside me, unconscious.

" Elliot ! ", Someone screamed.

I felt my chest hurt in agony.I let out a gasp as everyone started surrounding him. I was stunned. I couldn't move, I just couldn't get my body to go over to Elliot like everyone else was. Instead I sat on the ground short of breath. I just watched as more and more people began to surround him. I could feel the warm tears down my face as the thought of Elliot laying down lifeless filled my mind. God, did I just lose my best friend?

" Someone call the ambulance,He isn't breathing ! "

Elliot just risked his life for me.

THE END

Omg just imagine if I really ended it right there, lol I couldn't do you guys like that.

It only took me about 4 hours to write this, but that's okay !

Anyway comment your thoughts

And what do you think will happen in the next chapter ?

#RipElliot ?

e

ELLIOT IN THE MULTIMEDIA, I FEEL LIKE HE LOOKS LIKE A DAD IN THAT PICTURE  
Malachi's P.O.V

I bit my bottom lip as I tapped my foot against the ground repeatedly. I hate being in hospitals. They creep me out, just knowing that someone has died in here makes my skin crawl. I looked over to the seat beside me that held the orange Tiger Lillys that I picked out for Elliot. I decided to come to the hospital later at night because I didn't want to deal with being around so many people, and I just couldn't bare myself to see the look on Elliot's mother face when she saw her son in that condition.

This is all my fault. Its because of me that Elliot's in the hospital.

" Elliot Lewis family ? ", I heard someone say.

I looked up to see a Doctor hovering over me with a clipboard. He guested for me to follow him into the back of hospital. I nodded grabbing the flowers and the card, and followed the Doctor. It was a silent scroll as the Doctor walked me to Elliot's room. Each step I took made my stomach do flips. I can only imagine the kinda of gadgets they have Elliot hooked up to.

" You must be Malachi ? ", The Doctor asked.

I nodded, " Yes sir, I am . "

" have been asking about you since we brought him in. He was kinda upset you didn't come with the rest of the family that came earlier tonight."

He was asking about me ?

The Doctor suddenly stopped at a door. My heart began to speed up as he opened the door. I let a gasp and covered my mouth as I saw Elliot laying on the bed with his eyes closed. He had all these types of things hooked up to him and it made me feel sick to my stomach. I seen he had a brace on his neck, and that really got to me.

" Don't worry he's asleep. ", The Doctor reassured.

I walked into the room suddenly feeling incredibly gloomy. I noticed that I wasn't the only person that decided to leave Elliot some flowers and card. He had dozen of flowers sitting next to him on a counter. I walked over to Elliot. I watched as his chest rose up and down. His face was bruised badly. I slowly but gently took my thump and rubbed it over his busted pink lip.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, " Um, I'll just leave you two alone then."

When he left I let out a sigh as I took a seat in the nearby chair. I could feel my eyes start to water as I looked at Elliot. Its because of me he's in this type of condition. Its because of me a lot of things happen. I shook my head whipping away the warm tears as I brought my hands together.

" Dear God, I know I don't talk to you a lot, but I just wanted to ask you can you please watch over Elliot please. I know I caused this, and it hurts my heart to know that I put him in this position. Just can you please watch over him."

I leaned back into the chair watching Elliot sleep. " Please God. "

I could feel the warm morning sunlight shining against my face. I opened my eyes rubbing them to clear my vision. I didn't even notice when I fell asleep last night. Guess I was too concern on Elliot I kinda just dozed off. I looked over at him to see him sitting up reading a card.

" Elliot ! ", I yelled running to him embracing him the longest hug ever.

" Dang Mal, Don't break my back next. ", He joked.

I ignored him as I continued hugging him. His warm body sent chills down my body as I let the tears roll down my face. I'm a cry baby I know, but I just couldn't help it. It just feels so good to have him in my arms again.

" Why are you crying ? ", He asked breaking away. He had a concern look in his eye.

" These are tears of joy Elliot, I honestly thought you were going to be vegetable or something."

He let out a small laugh. His smile seemed to cheer me up. Just to know that he's doing well makes me feel so good inside. I love Elliot, and I couldn't imagine losing him.

" I'm fine Malachi, I just have to wear this stupid neck brace for a month. ", He complained

I smiled at how calm and collective he seemed to be. I mean if someone hit me with a car, and almost killed me I would be out for revenge !

" I feel like this is all my fault. ", I sighed taking a seat on the bed.

Elliot kissed his teeth, " Stop talking like that. I caused this myself. It me that wanted to protect you, and I'm glad I did.", He intertwined our hands together, " I'd rather it be me than you anyday. "

I sent a soft smile at Elliot. I looked at him in those big dark brown eyes of his, and leaned in giving him a peck on the lips. He seemed a little taken back by it.

" What about Shawn ? ", He asked.

" Shawn who ? ", I said leaning in for another kiss.

So today I woke up and I literally couldn't move my legs, and I had to roll out of bed. All I remember is crawling around my room screaming " Why God ! ", I thought I was gonna be a paraplegic forever, but my legs started working after about ten minutes.

THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOO SHORT ! SORRY

That was random, but yeah

Also this story will be ending at 30 chapters.

r

Malachi's P.O.V

Its been two weeks since Elliot's accident, and I've been glued to his side ever since. They let him out of the hospital a week ago, and he wasn't in such a bad condition as before. He still wears his neck-brace, and he's on crutches now, and the Doctor prescribed him some medicine. Me being the person that I am, I make sure Elliot has everything he needs. Everyday after school I bring him the work he's missed, and I help him catch up on lessons. I make sure he take his pills daily, and no matter how hard he tries to fight me I always get him to take it.

I was in the kitchen making Elliot a sandwich. He said he was hungry so I decided to make him something. Now I'm no Rachael Ray but I do what I can, So Elliot is just gonna have to settle. After I was finished making the sandwich I grabbed a knife cutting it into two slices. I walked over to the fridge and stood on tiptoes to grab a bad of chips that sat on top of it. I grabbed the plate holding the chips in my other hand as I walked into the living room where Elliot was sitting on the couch with his sprang ankle on the coffee table.

" Here's you sandwich. ", I said handing him the plate and chips.

I took a seat next to him on the couch. " No drink ? ", He raised a eyebrow.

I kissed my teeth, " Boy you b- ", Elliot cut me off rubbing my arms. " Im kidding, Im kidding. ", He laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him as I leaned my head on his shoulder. My eyes couldn't help but watch Elliot as he put some chips on his sandwich and devoured the sandwich within a couple of bites. He's like a straight animal, I swear. I laughed softly as I whipped some of the crumbs off the side of his mouth.

" Your a pig."

He looked at me with a grin, " But you love it though. "

I felt Elliot wrap his arm around my neck gently. His lips attacked me with kisses all over my neck and face. As much as I didn't want to ,I broke away from his grip. Our hands were intertwined together as we looked into each eyes. A smile grew on my face breaking the romantic gaze. Elliot kissed his teeth as I laughed at the cliche moment.

" Your so ugly. ", I teased.

" Your so sexy. ", He licked his lip giving me a wink.

I rolled my eyes at him. He shook his head as he started squeezing my thighs making me squirm. " Damn Bae ! Damn Bae ! ", He repeated.

I laughed as I hit Elliot in the arm with my fist making him stop. " You play too much. ", I laughed.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I got up from the couch as I grabbed it out of my back pocket. Elliot grabbed my butt and gave it squeeze making me yelp. " For a handicap person you sure play a lot, chill out. ", I laughed.

" Hello ? ", I said answering the phone not even bothering to look at the caller id.

" Wassup Malachi, whatcha doing ? ", Shawn's voiced spoke through the phone.

" Oh hey Shawn. ", I said. I could hear Elliot kiss his teeth.

In all honesty I forgot I even had a boyfriend. Well I would't call Shawn my boyfriend, anymore. I've been planning on telling him sooner, but he's never around when I have the courage. I like Shawn, Like I really do, but my heart is with Elliot. Shawn is really sweet, and hopefully one day he can find the right guy for him but as of right now I'm not that guy.

" Where you ? ", He asked.

" Home. ", I said walking around.

" You wouldn't mind coming to meet me at Central Park ? ", He asked.

I smiled, " Ill meet you there Shawn. "

" I'll be waiting. ", He said.

I ended the call and turned towards a red faced Elliot. I pouted as I sat upon his lap. " What's wrong ? "

" Why you do me like that ? ", He asked.

" Elliot I'm gonna break up with him. Get out ya feelings. ", I said pursing his lips together.

He just rolled his eyes at me as I got up from his lap. I fixed my shirt and jeans as I made my way to the door. " When I come back you better not be sleep. ", Elliot fanned me off as I walked out the door.

It didn't take me long to walk to the park. It was literally right around the corner. It took me a while to find Shawn but when I did I was glad. He was sitting in the open field under a oak tree.

" Malachi ! ", He embraced me into a hug pecking me on the mouth.

" Why did you wanna meet out here ? ", I asked kinda confused.

" I just wanna talk, C'mon walk with me. ", He intertwined our hands and we walked.

The cloudy sky soon became gray. I could smell the humidity indicating it was gonna rain in a few.

" How's Elliot ? ", He asked out of the blue.

" He's good. He's been a pain in my ass, but he's doing fine. ", I said.

Shawn gave me a sly smirk, " You sure that's all he's doing ? "

I raised an eyebrow at Shawn. " Huh ? ",

Shawn twirled me around now I was facing him. " Malachi I know about you and Elliot. "

I let out a gasp. I could feel my palms start to sweat. " What are talking about Shawn ? "

Shawn grabbed my other hand intertwining it. " Its clearly obvious that you and Elliot have chemistry, and who am I to come in-between that ? I just want you to be happy, and if being with Elliot makes you happy then be with him. ", Shawn stroked my cheek.

I don't know what I was feeling at this moment. I felt ashamed, but also relieved. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. " Thank you Shawn. "

He smiled at me, " Now go get your man. "

I gave Shawn one last kiss on the cheek before taking off running. I could hear the cloud rumbling, but I didn't care. Just as I turned the corner that lead to my street rain started pouring down. It was heavy rain, but I didn't care. I just continued running until I came to Elliot's house.

" Elliot ! ", I banged on his door. My clothes were soak and wet. Ew, I'm gonna smell like outside when I dry.

Elliot opened the door and raised an eyebrow as he pulled me inside with him. " Why the fuck are you outside during a storm ? ", His voice showed concern.

I didn't answer him as I wrapped my arms around his neck placing my lips on his soft ones. Our lips moved in sync. This felt nice, and I know I sound cliche but I felt that spark that I've been missing. We both pulled away breathless.

" I been about you, and I'm still about you."

AFTER 24 CHAPTER THESES TWO FINALLY DECIDED TO MAKE IT OFFICIAL !

In my History class today we talked about same-sex marriage, and it surprised me how many people accepted it, and supported it. Even some of the boys raised their hands in support. That really gave me a little hope in this generation :)

e

Malachi P.O.V

" You good ? ", I asked Elliot as I helped him out the car. Elliot has finally lost the neck brace and crutches and was now able to go to school. He was now wearing an ankle walker boot, but he still manages to get around like normal. All the bruises and scratches on his face have healed, but you can still see some damage.

My baby was back to himself, and I love it.

" I'm straight, I just don't want you to be late to class for helping me. ", He said closing the car door.

I slung my bookbag over my shoulder as Elliot and I walked towards the school. I laughed at Elliot as he walked with a limp. It kinda made him look like he was doing a pimp walk. " Your so adorable with this little ankle brace thingy. ", I cooed.

He rolled his eyes sticking his tongue out at me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. The smell of his cologne lingered in my nose. " Elliot we're in school. ", I said kinda surprised that Elliot was showing so much affections towards me in public.

He kissed his teeth, " So fuck them. ", He shooed off a couple of passing students. " Your my boyfriend, I'm supposed to show you off."

" Okay Boyfriend. ", I smiled as I intertwined our hands together. I felt Elliot's grip on my hand tighten when we entered the building.

" Don't cut my circulation off. ", I laughed as we walked towards my locker.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " I'm sorry, its just that I don't want anyone messing with you because of us being together. I might be in this ankle walker but I'll still stomp a bitch out for you, on God. "

I laughed at Elliot as I opened my locker. " Elliot just calm down. This isn't middle school anymore,", I closed my locker and faced Elliot, " I'm a big boy now, I can fight my own battles, and if anything I'm more concerned about you. "

Elliot tilted his head to the side, " Why you worried about me for ? My name is Elliot. ", He said with pride.

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness . " Yeah and that's the thing. Your Elliot, Mr. popular, No one would expect this from you, and I don't wanna see you going all ballistic on someone because they made a rude comment. One thing about being gay is that there is always gonna be hate, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Elliot shook his head. " Well I guess your gonna have to teach me your gay ways then sir. ", I laughed playfully hitting Elliot him on the shoulder.

" Oh my God ! ", A group of girls squealed as they walked over to Elliot surrounding him.

" Elliot I've missed you so much, like school has been so dead without you. ", One girl said.

I leaned against the lockers as I tilted my head to the side watching them. Another girl gave Elliot a side hug. " So many people been asking on how you been doing, You had everybody worried. ", She said.

I could tell the girls were making Elliot a little uncomfortable. He looked at me as he reached his hands out intertwining it with his. He pulled me towards him wrapping me in his arms. " I been doing just fine with my baby being by my side every minute. ", He placed a soft kiss on my cheek not only surprising me but the girls also.

The looks on the girls faces were priceless. Surprised but yet confused. One girl eyes grew big as she jumped up and down. " Yasss, Like oh my gosh. I ship you two so hard ! ",

I cocked my head to the side. " Ship us ? "

Elliot let out a laugh, " I'll see y'all later. ", He said pulling me along with him.

" Did that girl just say she ship us ? What boat are we on ? ", I asked confused.

Elliot laughed rolling his eyes, " Malachi stop worrying about that.", Elliot smiled that perfect smile of his making me forget all about what that girl said. " Now just watch as the rumor fly through the school. ", He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him, " Its not really a rumor considering that it is true. ", I said.

" You think your so smart . ", Elliot teased.

I laughed as I flipped my imaginary weave, " Well I mean . . . "

" Now go get your smart butt to class. ", He said punching me softly.

" Your so abusive ! ", I laughed as I walked down the hallway to my class.

I sat in first period kinda nervous. I have this class with Emily, and I don't know if she knows about Elliot and I or not. If she doesn't then I'll gladly tell her. I just don't want her to be hurt which I know she will be.  
Class was nearly over, and Emily has yet to show up. I don't know if she was here today or not, but I mean like she has to be. I don't want to have to text her about it cause that would be just mean and awkward. I sighed as I looked at the clock in the classroom. This class period would be over any second. Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't tell Emily, and just let her find out on her own.

When the bell rung I gathered my things and made my way out of the class and into the hallway. I felt a few stares from some people as I walked down the hallway. I usually don't mind the starring, but it just felt weird having these people look at me like I was some kinda of animal as I walked the halls.

As I was walking I spotted Emily coming out of the girls bathroom. " Emily ! ", I waved catching her attention as I walked over to her.

She looked kinda down. Her blonde hair was pulled back into ponytail making her facial features clearer. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had just been crying. " Everything good Emily ? ", I asked concerned. She ignored me sniffling.

" How long Malachi ? ", She asked wiping away a tear.

I raised an eyebrow at her, " How long what ? "

She kissed her teeth, " Don't do that, Malachi I know about you and Elliot. "

I let out a sigh. " Emily I'm sorry, look it's ju- "

"Its just nothing Malachi. I thought you were my friend, I really did. How could you do this, I would vent to you all the time about all the problems me and Elliot had and come to find out you were the problem.", Emily voiced cracked.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I was ashamed.

" How long has this been going on with you and him ? "

I bit my bottom lip, " Almost three months. "

Emily mouth fell. " Three months ! Oh my God I'm so stupid.", She shook her head.

" Emily your no-"

" No Malachi, you know what hurt me the most was the fact that I actually thought you were my friend, but turns out you only talked to me because you wanted Elliot.", Emily rolled her eyes as she stormed away from me.

I let out a frustrating sigh as I leaned on a locker. I didn't know this would hurt Emily this bad. I feel terrible. I probably ruined this poor girls one true chance at love. God, I'm such a home wrecker.

" Oh hey Bestfriend. ", Someone said in a mocking tone.

I looked up to see Courtney and Tiny. " So I guess you two have heard ? ", I asked.

" No duh, and I can't believe you. " , Courtney said.

Tiny nodded, " I thought we were best friend Malachi, but I guess I was wrong. "

" We are best friends . ", I defended myself.

" Apparently not, best friends don't keep secrets from each other, but now I see. ", Courtney shook her head.

" Now it makes so much sense on why you've been so distant lately. You've been so busy fucking other people boyfriends. ", Tiny said.

I don't know what came over me, but I just broke down. Tiny, Courtney and I have never had a argument like this before, and what they both said really hurt my feelings. I would have never thought they would ever talk to me like this, but I guess I was wrong.

Before they could see any tears fall down my face I walked away from them. I walking straight into the boys bathroom. The musty stench filled my nose making me even more sad. Like why does the bathroom always smell like sweaty balls, why ? Anyway I walked into the last stall which was the biggest. I threw my bad on the floor as I took a seat on the closed toilet seat. I buried my face in my palms as the tears started coming out of me like a waterfall.

I cried for about a good five minutes before I decided that I needed to talk to someone, but who ? All my friends have turned on me. I pulled out my phone as I dialed Elliot's number. I'm pretty sure he's in class right now, but I just really need to talk to someone.

On the third ring he answered. " Wassup ? ", He sounded preppy.

" No one likes me anymore ! ", I cried into the phone.

Comment & Vote !

This story has gotten over 1k comments. Thats amazing.

Do you think Tiny and Courtney were wrong for approaching Malachi like that ?

x  
Elliot in the multimedia looking like a daddy

Malachi P.O.V

It was now lunch time and I sat in a booth with my legs pulled to my chest. Elliot sat across from me as I continued to just look into space with my earphones blasting music in my ear. I was still kinda upset about the whole Tiny and Courtney situation earlier. I still can't believe they said that to me. As a best friends your supposed to hear each other out, and not judge each other, but I guess not every one thinks that way. It just feels so weird not talking to them especially since I'm feeling down. Tiny and Courtney knew just what to say to bring my spirit up. Instead we acted like strangers towards each other. Like the past four years never happened. Like I was just another face in the hallway.

I never knew that friends can break hearts too.

I felt Elliot take my left earphone out my ear. I looked at him annoyed cause I really didn't feel like being bothered. " Stop crying Malachi.", Elliot sighed.

I sniffled whipping tears that I didn't even know had fallen. " I cant help it I'm a Cancer."

Elliot let out a soft chuckle. " Baby just don't worry about them. I'm pretty sure they'll be over it by tomorrow. "

" Yeah whatever. ", I said as I placed my head down on the table.

" You know I haven't had it so easy today either. ", Elliot said as he rested his hands on the table.

" What do you mean ? "

" Well when I finally told everyone about us they were cool with it, everyone except Khalid. ", Elliot shook his head. " He was like I was gonna go to hell, and that I should have never been hanging around him if I knew I was a faggot. "

" Awe.", I rested my hands on Elliot's to comfort him.

" No worries though. If we were meant to be friends he'll come around eventually, but if not then oh well. "

I rested my chin in the palm of my hand as I stared at Elliot. Elliot was so nonchalant about things. Its like he was invincible to feeling emotions at times. God, I wish I could be like that sometimes. I was a very sensitive smallest of things can make me feel emotional.

" I'm about to go get me something to eat, you want anything ? ", Elliot asked getting out the booth.

I shook my head no, " No, I'm good.". He nodded before leaving me alone at the booth to get him a some lunch. I chuckled to myself as he limped away like a old man.

I looked around the cafeteria and spotted Tiny and Courtney sitting at the table that we all usually sit in. They laughed and talked as if they didn't even noticed I was gone. I let out a sigh as I pulled out my phone to try and past the time.

It wasn't long before I heard someone calling my name. " Malachi, wassup ? "

I looked up to see a smiling Shawn. " Oh hey Shawn. ", I waved at him sheepishly.

" Why you looking so down a babyboy ? ", He asked taking a seat in the booth.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at his charismatic charm. " I'm not feeling down. I'm just ready to go home thats all. ", I lied.

Shawn hesitated a little as he nodded his head. He titled his head as he looked me in the eyes and intertwined our hands together. " I know we aren't together anymore Malachi, but I just want to let you know that if you ever need anyone to talk to that I'm always here for you. "

A couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face. Shawn is so sweet, and for him to say something like that really lets me know that he cares for me, still.

" Thanks Shawn. That really does means alot to me that you still care for me. ", I smiled.

" Always. ", Shawn winked.

I laughed at Shawn punching him in the arm playfully. Its so hard to believe that a guy like Shawn is single. He's gonna give the world to somebody one day just watch.

" Shawn what are you doing ? ", A low growl escaped my lips at the annoying sound of Xavier's voice.

I turned towards him with a smug look on my face. He sipped his red Gatorade as he looked me up and down. " Go somewhere Xavier. You love being messy. ", Shawn said.

Xavier laughed, " How I'm messy ? You the one still messing around with these home wreckers. "

" Why you always got something negative to say about me ? Like are you of jealous of me or something ? ", I asked annoyed.

" Haha. ", Xavier laughed roared through out the cafeteria making everyone attention turn towards us. " Me be jealous of you ? Why would I be jealous of a insecure little hoe that sleeps around with other people boyfriends ? If anything your jealous of me. You wished you looked like this. ", Xavier smirk rubbing his hands down his body.

I rolled my eyes at him, " Why would I wish to be like you when you don't even know if you wanna be a boy or a girl ? ", I heard a few people in the cafeteria laugh at what I just said. I didn't mean to talk aloud, but I couldn't help it.

Xavier nose flared, " I'm done talking to this hoe. ", He suddenly poured his Gatorade on my head sending the red sticky liquid through my hair. I heard the whole cafeteria gasp.

" Your dismissed. ", Xavier smirk as he dropped the bottle on my head.

I stood still as the red liquid raced down my body. The whole cafeteria burst into fits of laughter. I could feel my eyes burning from the tears that I tried so hard not to let fall. It was like middle school all over again.

" What the fuck ! ", I heard a familiar voice yell.

Next thing I knew was that I saw Xavier laid out on the cafeteria floor holding his nose. I look to see a heated Elliot. He hovered over Xavier. " Don't ever fucking fuck with him again, you hear me ! ", He kicked Xavier in his side making him groan in pain.

Elliot turned towards me. His eyes showed rage and it terrified me. I've never seen him so angry before. He then turned towards Shawn. " Yeah, I just clocked your brother, you wanna hit too ? ", Elliot yelled. Shawn threw his hands up in defense.

" Tiny and Courtney y'all got some shit y'all wanna say ? ", Elliot yelled. Courtney and Tiny sat looking kinda confused on what was going on.

" Khalid you had so much to say earlier. Whats good ? ", Elliot shouted walking over to Khalid. Khalid had a worried look on his face as he his Elliot walked towards him. Elliot was really getting out of hand now.

I got up from the seat and ran over to Elliot grabbing a hold of his arm. " Elliot calm down, please. "

My eyes made contact with his making him soften a little. Elliot was really scaring me right now. He was like a beast. I didn't like seeing him like that this.

" If I see anybody male or female fucking with Malachi I'm whooping some ass. I don't care who the fuck you is and that's on my soul ! ", Elliot shouted. He intertwined our hands together as he led us out of the cafeteria.

His breath was heavy and his nose was flared. He was really heated and it showed well. I have never in my life seen someone go so ballistic so quick. Its like I didn't even know who that person was back there. Elliot didn't say a word as we walked the empty halls.

Do you think Elliot over reacted ?

I would have updated earlier, but I was playing Pokemon, sorry

n

Malachi P.O.V

" I look like a used tampon. ", I laughed as I looked at my shirt. I was covered in red sticky Gatorade, thanks to Xavier.

Elliot looked back at me as we walked into his house. He had a stern look on face showing that he didn't think the situation was funny like the way I did. " This isn't funny Malachi, you don't let people pour Gatorade on you like your a freaking trash can. "

I sighed as I took off the stained shirt. " I still got some clothes over here ? ", I ask wanting to change the subject.

Elliot nodded, " They upstairs, but you can forget about that right now. ", I groaned as I stomped my feet like a child at Elliot.

" Just let it go ! ", I said annoyed as I placed my hand on my hip.

" I'm not letting shit go ! ", He yelled, " Why didn't you put Xavier in his place when he poured that drink on you ? "

I rolled my eyes as I started making my way upstairs, " I don't wanna talk about this right now."

I heard Elliot footsteps run towards the stairs. He grabbed my arm making me stop in place. He yanked me towards him making me sequel. " You about to answer me. ", Elliot growled through gritted teeth.

I snatched my arm out of grip. " Elliot why you acting so pressed about this ? It's not like he threw the Gatorade on you ! "

" Shit, he might as well. Your mine ! "

I titled my head to the side confused by his words.

" Your mine Malachi, and by him throwing that Gatorade on you made him not only disrespect you, but me too. Thats why I'm so fucking upset. ", Elliot intertwined our hands pulling me closer to him.

I let out a sigh as I rested my head on his chest. Elliot grabbed my chin tilting it up so I was looking him in the eye. " Why didn't you fight him ? ", He asked.

I shrugged breaking eye contact from Elliot.

" You know why. You scared of him or something ? ", He asked.

I kissed my teeth. " Boy no, stop playing with me. "

" Well why didn't you knock his ass out ? "

" Because I've never been in a fight before Elliot, dang ! ", I yelled annoyed.

He cracked a smile as if I was joking but I really wasn't. I was never the fighting type. I never have been. When people would mess with me when I was younger I always had Elliot take care of them for me. But its not like its a bad thing that I don't know how to fight.

" You talk the most junk, but don't know how to throw a punch ? ", Elliot laughed. I rolled my eyes punching Elliot in the chest. " I know how to punch ! ", I yelled.

Elliot clutched his chest still laughing, " Why you didn't do Xavier like that ? "

" You know what, I'm done talking to you. " , I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.

" I'm just kidding Mal.", He grabbed my hands again. Elliot looked at me and smiled, " You know you don't ever have to be afraid of anyone, especially since you know I always got you. "

I smiled, " I know, but the reason I didn't fight him was because what if I would have lost ? What if Xavier would have dragged me all across the lunch room ? That would've been so embarrassing. "

" He wasn't gonna drag you, not if I'm around and besides Xavier look like he can't fight. "

" I'm really too cute to be fighting anyway. ", I smirk.

Elliot licked his lips, " Yeah you right, but you just can't let him get away with something like that. "

I bit my bottom lip, " Well what am I supposed to do ? "

" Beat his ass ! "

I raised my eyebrows, " You know your supposed to talk me out of fighting, not encourage me ? ", He laughed.

Elliot shrugged.

" Baby girl let have some rich sex ! ", I sang aloud as Elliot pulled up to the school parking lot.

" You ain't never ever had rich sex ! ", Elliot sang.

It was early Wednesday morning and we had just arrived to school. We were fifteen minutes late because Elliot wanted to stop by McDonald. I grabbed my book bag from the back seat and got out the car.

" I feel like I look nice today. ", I complimented myself as we walked into the school building.

" You always look nice Malachi. ", Elliot said.

I smiled at him. " You need to hurry and get to class. You know you can't afford to be late anymore."

" Don't worry about me, you need to worry about Xavier. "

I kissed my teeth, " I don't need to worry about that dude. "

" I'm just saying that like if he try something don't be scared to defend yourself. Sometimes you just have to show people that you aint nothing to play with."

I let a sigh, " Yeah I hear you. ", I waved him off.

" I'm serious Mal, if you feel like someone has some animosity towards you then don't be afraid to be do something about it. You have to learn that you can't be nice to everyone.", Elliot grabbed my hand pulling me towards him.

" I hear you, now get to class. ", I peck him on the lips before breaking our embrace. I watched him as he walked away heading towards his class.

When I finally made to my class I took a deep breath as I stood at the door contemplating on if I wanted to go in or not.

You have to learn that you cant be nice to everyone

Elliot words repeated in my head. He was right though. I can't be nice and loyal to people that don't deserve it. Maybe if I start treating people the way they did me they'll see how it feels. I placed my hand on the cold metal knob turning it to the side instantly opening the classroom door. Everyone eyes turned towards the door, but I shrugged it off. I seen Courtney and Tiny looking at me from the corner of my eye. I turned towards them and cut my eyes at them. I know that was childish, but I don't care anymore. I seen Xavier sitting in a desk beside Emily. Xavier shot me a glare and I gladly flashed a smile at him as I took a seat in the empty desk behind him.

The class then went back to normal, and everyone started talking among themselves again. I noticed we had a substitute and I'm guessing that's why everyone wasn't doing any work. I pulled my headphones out my pocket and decided to listen to music to past the time.

I sunk in my seat as music filled my ears. I seen Tiny looking at me from across the room. I ignored it as I continued to just do nothing like everyone else. I suddenly seen five fingers tapping against my desk. I looked up to see Xavier turned around with an amusing smile on his face.

I pulled out one headphone, " What ? "

" I didn't say anything. ", He said turning back around. Emily and him giggled as if something was funny.

" What funny ? I wanna laugh too. ", I said looking at Emily and then at him.

He kissed his teeth, " Nobody was talking about you. Your like so irreverently. "

" Apparently not since your always worried about what I'm doing ? ", I said.

He let out a laugh, " Your not doing nothing, but fucking other peoples boyfriends. ", He said kinda loud making everyone turn towards us.

" Y'all please don't start this. ", I heard Emily say.

" Why you always messing with him Xavier, your so messy ! ", Tiny yelled.

He looked her up and down and kissed his teeth, " Bitch wasn't you just talking about him the other day, have a seat. "

" Don't call her no bitch, you the bitch ! ", I snapped.

" Malachi I will beat your ass, I don't know why you putting on a show. ", He clapped with every word.

" Oh please beat my ass. ", I stood up from my desk. " I'm waiting. "

" You two need to calm that mess down or get out. ", The sub said, but everyone ignored her.

On the outside I may seem all tough and bad, but on the inside I was pissing myself. I've never been in a fight and what if he dragged me all around this classroom ? I would literally die, but I guess we'll just have to find out.

" If you touch him- " Xavier cut off Courtney. " And what is you gonna do ? Nothing but sit there and look while your best friend get his ass beat."

" I'm still waiting on you to beat my ass ! ", I said impatient

He laughed that annoying laugh of his once again. " I'm just wanting on you to hit me so I have a re- "

I wasted no time to punch Xavier in his lip. I heard a gasp from the class.

I just punched a man !

" Bitch. ", Was all Xavier said as he got up from his desk and rushed towards me. I put my little guard up that Elliot taught me and waited for him to get closer. Xavier swung hitting me in the jaw and it hurt, like really bad. I then kicked his knee making him slip. I wasted no time as I ran on him punching him in the head.

Xavier suddenly picked me up slamming me on a desk. It honestly surprised me. He continued throwing punches, but I was blocking them all. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and slung him off me. He grabbed my shirt pulling me towards him.

" I just bought this ! ", I yelled as I pushed him off me making him slip over a desk. I rushed over to him elbowing him in the stomach making him wince.

I felt him pull the little hair that I did have on my head as we continued to collide each other with punches. Xavier finally got his balance and we were now standing toe to toe. I grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to me and I slung him to the side of desk making us flop over with it. When we feel over I continued punching the hell out of Xavier. I felt him dig his nails in the side of my neck making me yelp.

I suddenly felt someone arms wrap around me and pull me off Xavier. " Let me go ! ", I yelled as I tried to break out of their grip.

" Malachi calm down. ", Someone yelled.

" Man fuck that ! ", I yelled breaking out of the boys strong grip. I ran back over to Xavier and punched him in the face. He punched me in the stomach and he grabbed my shirt.

I picked Xavier up by the legs and slammed him on the floor. I wasted on time getting on top of him and punching him. He whacked me in the chest with his punches. " Pour Gatorade on me again.", I yelled in between punches.

I felt another pair of strong arms wrap around me pulling me off Xavier. " Malachi just calm down. ".

I pushed the random boy off me. I watched as some other boys dragged Xavier over dramatic ass out the class. " Your dead bitch ! ", He yelled.

" Oh really ! ", I yelled running back towards him, but the random boy caught a hold of before I could make it. I turned towards him to only see Khalid, Elliot's old friend. " Get off me. ", I pushed him.

I walked to my desk and grabbed my book bag. I slug it over my shoulder and exited the class and started making my way to the office.

I would have updated earlier, but I was contemplating on updating first or eating some cereal.

I chose cereal . . .

This chapter was . . . meh

Also who do you think won the fight and do you think Malachi should forgive Tiny and Courtney ?  
Malachi was literally me when I had my first fight last year

t

Okay listen, just because I don't update for a while doesn't mean I've stopped writing or that I've given up on a story. The reason I haven't updated is because I've been busy. I'm sorry I cant update everyday like I did in the summer, but school had started back so I cant. I update when I can and I need for you guys to understand that. So can y'all stop messaging me death threats just because I don't update. It's never that serious. Anyway lets continue on with the story. I still love y'all though and I hope y'all still love me :)

Malachi P.O.V

" What do you mean he has ten days suspension ? It's pretty obvious that the other kid started with him first ! ", My mother snapped on the phone. She was talking to the principal about the little altercation I got into with Xavier. My mother was livid. She was mad that I got into a fight, and even more mad that someone else put their hands on me. Also the fact that Xavier got five days out of school suspension while I got ten is what really set her off.

" It's pretty obvious that the other kid had some type of animosity towards my son, ", I watched as she paced back and forth. " Well you better find the tape dammit ! ", I sighed shaking my head.

My mother was literally the nicest person in the world. It really does take a lot to set her off, but when you does it's like all hell brakes loose. " Mom just calm down. ", I said but she ignored me.

" Well you listen here, if my son gets into another incident at your shitty school then so help me God I will come up there and personally beat you and the superintendent ass at the same damn time. ", She raged before hanging up her phone.

My mother was inflamed, but when she turned towards me all the rage in her eyes left. She gave me a sympathetic look as she took a seat next to me at the kitchen table. She rubbed her hands over mine. " You feeling alright ? ", She asked.

I nodded, " I'm fine. "

" I'm sorry I couldn't get you some days off your suspension. ", She apologized.

" It's okay, that just gives me more time to stay home and sleep. ", I smiled.

She laughed showing her off her pearly whites. " So why did this boy fight you again ? Over Elliot ? ", She asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her, " Mom I would never fight over a boy, and I honestly don't know why he wanted to fight me. Jealously I guess. ", I shrugged.

My mother rolled her eyes, " Jealous little bitch. ", I laughed at her words, " He better not let me see his little gay ass walking around here cause I'm gonna snatch him up. "

I shook my head laughing at how crazy my mother was. I rarely got to see her crazy side but when I did, boy was it funny. A sudden knock at the door silenced our laughter. " I got it. ", I said walking towards the door. I opened the door only to be surprised by two familiar faces.

" Hey. ", Courtney waved sheepishly. I noticed she held a I'm Sorry Bear in her hands. Tiny stood to the side of her looking down at the ground kicking rocks with her feet. A ballon was tied around her wrist. " Can we talk ? ", she asked.

I looked back at my mom, " I'll be out here. ", I told her and she nodded. I closed the door behind me as I walked outside to Courtney and Tiny.

I folded my arms as I waited for them to talk. " Well, talk. ", I looked them both up and down.

" Malachi we're sorry. ", Courtney spoke.

" Yeah, we didn't realized how big of bitches we were being the other day, but now we realize we were being bitches only because we were jealous. ", Tiny added.

I raised an eyebrow, " Jealous of what ? "

" Jealous of Elliot, ", Tiny said. I looked at them confused. " Elliot was stealing you away from us Malachi. After you two started dating or whatever it was like you never had time for us. "

Courtney nodded in agreement, " We just felt like it wasn't fair to us, you know ? "

" I understand that, ", I said, " But when you two were ganging up on me that day in the hallway I just felt so hurt. Like Tiny you cursed me out, bruh you never curse. "

" I know and I'm sorry. It's just I didn't understand why you didn't tell us about you and Elliot from the get go. We're best friends- we tell each other everything. ", Tiny apologized.

" Like we weren't gonna judge you. You know we down with you no matter what. ", Courtney said.

" And why didn't you tell us Xavier threw some juice on you ? ", Tiny asked.

Courtney placed her hand on her hip, " We didn't see it when it happened cause it was so much commotion going on in the lunch room. "

Tiny laughed, " Yeah and all we seen was Elliot punching Xavier in the nose, and then he started calling everybody out. "

" I know, that was crazy. ", I laughed.

It grew silent for a moment as we all just stood there looking at each other. It was slightly awkward, but also kid of funny. I could see Tiny holding back her laughter making me burst into fits of laughter.

" So we good now ? ", Courtney asked.

I nodded, " I guess so. "

" Good, now take this dollar balloon. ", Tiny handed me the small balloon. " And this three dollar bear. ", I laughed as Courtney handed me the stuffed animal.

We all wrapped each other in a hug rocking back and forth. " I've missed this. ", I smiled.

" Me too, but now tell us about you and Elliot. ", Courtney smirk.

I shook my head, " Let me tell you, ", I started.

ATTENTION !

I know its short but this story is ending in the next two parts so yeah. I really enjoy writing this story. Even though I may don't update daily, I really do enjoy writing this.

e  
SHORT CHAPTER

Elliot P.O.V

" Why do you have to stay ? ", Malachi wined through the phone. I was staying after school for basketball practice. Well it wasn't really practice for me because of my fractured leg but I still stayed anyway.

" Because Malachi, I wanted too. ", I said walking over to the benches and took a seat.

I heard Malachi let out a sigh, " You know I'm gonna be so bored without you. "

" I know, but I'll come straight to your house after practice. I promise. "

" Alright bye. ", Before I could even respond Malachi hung up.

I shook my head as I leaned back on the bleachers looking at the boys practice. I watched Nolen as he dribbled the ball between his legs as some other dude guarded him. Nolen then shifted the ball behind his back faking out the other dude making him confused as Nolen went for a layup. I smirk to myself. He learned that from me.

" Elliot. ", A soft voice spoke.

I looked up to see Emily. She was in her cheer uniform. " What ? ", I asked trying not to sound too harsh. Emily sighed as she took a seat on the bench beside me.

" Let's talk. ", She said turning towards me.

" About ? "

" About us. ", She spoke slowly.

I chuckled raising an eyebrow at her, " There is no us. ", Emily tensed at my words. I know that might have sounded rude but it's the truth. I'm in love with Malachi now. Emily is in the past.

" What do you mean there is no us ? ", She kissed her teeth, " So the last four years meant nothing to you at all ? "

" Emily that's done and over with. I have a boyfriend who I'm happily in love with and I'd rather not dwell on the past. ", I shrugged.

Emily shook her head, " So your not even gonna apologize ? "

" For what ? ", I chuckled, my eyes still on the court.

" For cheating on me ! ", She slapped her hands against her lap, " Your cheated on me with one of my friends and your not even gonna apologize ? "

I groaned getting frustrated with all of Emily's talking. " Emily what am I supposed to say ? Sorry I fucked a boy who I've had on crush on since like forever. ", I scoff at her.

" So you've liked Malachi way before we even got together ? ", She furrowed her eyebrows together.

I nodded and Emily gasped, " Then why did you ask me out freshman year then if you liked Malachi ? ", She rolled her eyes crossing her right leg over her left.

" Because you were pretty and I thought you matched my fly. "

Emily folded her arms, " So you never loved me ? ", I turned towards her and kissed my teeth.

" Of course I loved you,", I said, " Shit, I still love you, but as a friend. Emily you were my first love, I'll always love you. "

Emily smiled, " Aw Elliot, " She cooed pinching my cheeks. I growled at her as I removed her hands from my face, " Just chill. ", I laughed.

" Emily ! ", Someone shouted from across the gym. Emily head snapped towards the other girl, " I gotta go Elliot. I'll talk to you later. ", Emily waved goodbye as she jumped down the bleachers and jogged towards the other group of cheerleaders.

WHOA THIS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER !

I just really wanted Elliot and Emily to come to terms so yeah.

I know, FIGHT ME !

This story will be ending in the next chapter so yeah. It's crazy how far this story has come like I just started writing this story two months ago and it's just blown up. I'm really gonna miss writing it.

y

FINAL CHAPTER  
Listen To The Song In The Multimedia

Malachi P.O.V

I sat in my room laying down on my bed. Being suspended sucks. All I do is sit in the house and watch Pretty Little Liars on Netflix all day. Elliot was supposed to come over here, but he was at basketball practice doing Gods knows what. I'm really ready for him to come home so I can cuddle with him. I miss him. I don't want to sound all mushy and whatnot but I really do love Elliot. I've always loved Elliot, even when we were little. It really hasn't hit me that he's my boyfriend until now, like me- Malachi has a boyfriend. I honestly thought the day would never come.

But it did and now I'm as happy as I ever been. Even though we both have our moments I wouldn't trade him for the world. I rolled over on my stomach as I chuckled to myself about the thought of Elliot.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts of Elliot when I felt my phone vibrating underneath my tummy. I reached for it and checked who was calling. I smiled to myself as Elliot's name flashed across the screen.

" Yes daddy ? ", I answered in a feisty tone.

I could hear him burst into fits of laughter on the other line, " You on speaker phone and my momma is right here. ", I gasped feeling embarrassed.

" Hey Miss Marie. ", I spoke sheepishly.

" Hmm hey Malachi. ", She said, I could sense the smartness in her voice.

I gave myself a face palm as I shook my head. " Malachi put on some swimming trunks. ", Elliot said.

" For what ? "

" I'm taking you to the beach. It's Friday, we ain't got nothing else to do. ", He said.

" It's like 8, don't you thinks its a little too late to go to the beach. ", I said getting up from bed. I tucked the phone between my collarbone as I walked to dresser searching for swim trunks.

He kissed his teeth, " Just do it Malachi. ", I rolled my eyes, " I'm looking for some shorts now. "

" Alright, I'll be there in a few. ", He said, " Love you. "

" Okay, bye. ", I hung up the phone placing it on the floor beside me. I laughed at myself when I realized I didn't say I love you back, but he knows I do so it really shouldn't matter.

After scrimmaging through clothes I finally found a pair of swimming trunks. I slid off my gym shorts and quickly slipped into the swim trunks. I walked downstairs to see my mother was not home. I could have sworn she was here, but I guess not. A sudden knock at the door catches me by surprise and I walked over to the door and opened it.

" Malachi. ", Elliot greeted me with a hug making our bare chests touch. " You ready ? "

I nodded scanning his appearance. He was in simple swimming trunks and a black tank. " Please tell me why we're going to the beach again ? ", I said.

" Because I felt like we needed some time just to ourselves, you know ? ", He said, " And because everyone else is waiting on us. "

" Who is everyo-

" Malachi are you ready or not ! ", Elliot yelled shaking me vigorously.

I nodded with raised brows, " Yeah calm the fuck down. "

Elliot simply smiled as he intertwined our hands and led us to his car.

The beach was only thirty minutes away from my house so It didn't take us long to get there. The sun now has set and the stars were starting to come out. It was warm tonight and it felt nice. I got out of Elliot's car feeling the warm California wind blowing against my skin. I held my arms embracing the nice wind.  
" I'm the king of the world. ", I whispered to myself feeling like that boy from Titanic.

" Here carry this. ", Elliot throw a towel at me snapping me out of my calming state. I rolled my eyes as I slung the beach towel over my shoulder and followed Elliot to the sandy beach.

I squinted my eyes as I tried to focus on the people that were already here. It's not til I closer that I realized it was Tiny, Courtney, Nolen, Shawn and . . . Khalid. Why was he here ? I thought him and Elliot didn't get along anymore ? Maybe they made up, I don't know. When they spotted us they wasted no time hurrying over to us.

" Bae ! ", Tiny and Courtney yelled as rushed me with hugs. We jumped up and down like middle school girls as we hugged each other like we hadn't seen each other in years.

" It's about time y'all came. ", Tiny said placing her hand on her hip.

Courtney nodded, " Y'all took forever. "

" It was all him. ", I pointed at Elliot.

" Well y'all here now so let's go have fun. ", Tiny grabbed my hand and dragged me deeper down the beach.

The sand swished through my toes feeling kinda of relaxing. I saw Elliot and Shawn wrestling in the ocean water. I chuckled at them. My boyfriend and my ex boyfriend having fun together ? What kind of world is this ?

" I'm not getting in this water. ", I said stepping back from the salt water. I just took a shower like an hour ago. I honestly just came out here to look cute.

" Aw you pussy ! ", Tiny yelled as she dived into the water.

" I'm sorry but- I was cut short by the sudden feeling of arms around my waist. I let out a scream as I felt my body go in the air and soon land in the chilling water. I fought whoever had me under the water until I finally broke away from their grip. I flapped my arms swimming back up to the surface. Moments later I see a laughing Khalid and Elliot.

" You buttwhipes ! ", I yelled splashing them with water.

" C'mon Malachi loosen up. ", Khalid laughed.

I whipped my hand through my face trying to get the salty water from it, " Fuck you and fuck you. ", I flicked both them off.

Elliot smirk, " I mean we can. ", He swam over to me wrapping his arms around me.

Khalid eyes went back and forth between Elliot and I. He raised a brow. " What ? ", I asked.

" Nothing, ", He laughed, " Y'all just continue to rub your sausages together. "

I kissed my teeth, " Is that how you think gay sex works ? "

He shrugged, "I mean what else can you guys do ? Not much I'm guessing. "

Elliot burst into fits of laughter and I just shook my head. " Elliot get your friend. ", I rolled my eyes.

" Aye ! ", Shawn yelled from the shore. " Come get a sparkler. ", He yelled.

Khalid wasted no time swimming over to land. Leaving Elliot and I alone.

" Get on my back. ", Elliot gestured.

I got on Elliot's back and he started to swim to shore were everyone else was. " I can feel your dick against my back. ", He chuckled as he continued swimming.

" Sorry. ", I whispered in his ear.

When we got to the shore with everyone else we seen them all surrounding Shawn and Nolen who were passing out sparklers. " What are these ? ", I asked taking one of the limp sticks.

" Sparklers, your supposed to light them up. Their cool. ", Shawn said handing Elliot one.

" Y'all must think y'all in a Fourth of July commercial or something ? ", Elliot chuckled.

Nolen kissed his teeth, " Bruh just light the damn stick. ", He tossed Elliot a lighter.

I watched as Courtney lit hers up and it went up in sparklers. It was cute, but it look dangerous." What do I do now ! ", She yelled holding the stick as far away from her as possible.

" Run around ! ", Khalid yelled lighting his up. I watched as him and Courtney ran around together with the sparking stick.

" Here. ", Elliot said handing the a sparkler. I backed up trying not to get hit by a spark. " So I just take it ? "

He nodded handing me the stick. I hesitantly took the sparkler holding it as far away from my face as possible. " Elliot ! Elliot ! ", I yelled as the sparkler shot out sparks.

Elliot came up from behind me, " Just chill. ", He laughed placing his hand on-top of mine as we held the sparkler together. I squinted my eyes as Elliot placed his chin in the crease of my neck. " Now wave it around a little bit. ", He said.

I waved the sparkler around and watched in amazement as it made patterns. It was amazing. I felt Elliot place soft kisses on my neck.

" Just like that. "

The End

Y'all I'm gonna cry, I cant believe this story has ended. Like this is my favorite story I have ever written and I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. You guys gave me such good feed back on this story and I love you guys for that.

Squeal ? Check my new book Count On You to find out.  
(Shameless self promo lol)  
But like for real go check out my new book Count On You. I swear on the Cupcakes Gods I'm not deleting that story. I've put too much work into that story to delete it, Go check it out though :)


End file.
